Seeds of Lemons
by LoverofLemon
Summary: After falling into a hole in his room, Naruto finds a garden that grow special lemons that, when eaten, makes the females give Naruto some "lemons". NarutoxHarem.
1. Planting the first seed

**Hello everyone. This is LoverofLemon here. This is my first fanfic. As such, my spelling and grammar are going to be pretty bad until I get a beta reader. Anyway, hope you enjoy my first story. **

**P.S.: As I am not a great story teller, this might be my only story, but I do have another story in mind. It a NaruHina story, so if interested it writing it, PM me. **

**Also, I don't know Naruto. If I did, Shargian wouldn't be the center plot point. **

* * *

"Stupid Anbu. Why did they have to trash by house while looking for me?" Naruto said as he put the final nail on the board to cover the hole in his floor. He was not having a good day. He failed his exam for the third time, ended up stealing an important scroll, almost got himself and Ikura killed, and to top it all off, learned that he had a demon fox inside him. "Oh….that right, the Anbu destroyed my home to get back at the fox." With one last strike, the hole was cover up. "All right ***Thump, Thump*** feels strong en- ***crack*** ough? AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" was all he could say until he finally hit ground. "Ouch! Oh man…where am I?" Looking around, all Naruto could see was darkness except for the hole he fell through…..which was so high up he could barely see. "What the hell? I wasn't living on the ground floor, how am I so far underground and didn't pass any other floors?" Just then, a flash of light appear and Naruto was finally able to see what was around him. "It a garden field, but it just the field, no plants or anything." Another flash and then there was a bag by his feet and a letter. "Ok. This is getting weird." Slowly, Naruto pick up the bag and then began reading the letter attached.

"_Greeting young Naruto, I am the God of Lemons. Now that you are legally an adult in the ninja world, I will now give you a personal gift. Please open the bag now." _Deciding why not, Naruto open the bag to reveal….a seed. _ "Now this seed is not a regular seed, it can fully grow into a lemon in one night and when eaten by a female, can bring unlimited love to you. All you have to do is plant the seed and water it. However, the water has to have your blood in it. Not much, just a drop in the water can I provide with the water. (I filled it up this time, but you have to fill it up afterward. I'm the lemon God, not the water God.) In the morning, a fully grown lemon will be yours to take. Have a female take a bit of it (or drink or whatever as long as it has some of the lemon in it) and they will forever give you a love that you never had and will always want to keep. Don't worry; I make sure that it won't affect any males. Enjoy." _

"Mmm, don't have anything better to do, might as well." With that said, Naruto remove the single seed from the bag and place in the dirt and cover it up. Then, after picking up the watering can, bit his thumb till it bled and put a single drop of blood in it before pouring the entire content into the dirt covering the seed. "I heard of having a green thumb, but it looks like I have a red thumb."

With the can empty, Naruto began to return to his room. "Umm…How do I get out of here?" Just then, the ground quake and a wooden platform appear with a letter on it. "Another one? Oh well." Picking up the note, Naruto read the content. _"Please step on. This will take you back to your room." _Stepping on the platform, it started to rise into the air until he was finally backed into his room. As an added bonus, the platform covered up the hole perfectly. Looking back at the note, there was still more written on it. _"Now to return to the garden, stand on this platform and preform this handsign." _Looking at the diagram, Naruto took on a look of confusion as it was a handsign he never seen before. The left hand had the thumb and forefinger making a circle while the rest of the fingers where in the air and the right hand only had the forefinger in the middle of the hole while the rest were still in a fist.

"Well, this was fun, but I need to get to bed. I may have 3 days until the team selections are made, but I am dead tired. And the sooner I sleep, the sooner morning is and my lemon has finished growing." Changing into his night wear, Naruto went to bed. As he was catching his needed Zs, down below, the seed began to take route.

* * *

**It is a little short right now, but I just needed to get this idea written down before I forget.**

**Next chapter: Naruto grows his first lemon, and get his first one too. Can you guess who it going to be?**


	2. Rep what you sow

**Well hello again, here the next chapter and my first lemon. I want to say thanks for the reviews and was surprised no one guess right at who the first one is. **

**And once again, I don't own Naruto. If I did, the Sakura from the Sasori arc would be how she would be through ALL of Part 2. **

*Ring, Ring, Ring, Rin-click* Turning off his alarm clock, Naruto sat up in his bed and stretched.

_"Why did I set my alarm? Team selection isn't for another 3 days and pictures are later today...WAIT! My seed!"_ Panicking as he got out of bed, he then quickly got to the platform and preform the….."Handsigns" to activate it. Within seconds, the platform move down into the darkness until it hit the bottom and the lights came back on.

"Ok, it should be around here somewhere. There it is." Seeing a lump where he buried it last night, Naruto remove the dirt to see his very first lemon, but it looked different. Instead of it being yellow or green like they usually are, this lemon was both. It was yellow with green cheetah-like prints on it. "_Alright, who should I try this on? Oh Sakura-chan!. This time she will love me instead of Sasuke." _thought Naruto as he grab the lemon and headed back to the platform. Heading back up with the help of the platform, a loud rumble sound emanated from his stomach. "Guess I'm hungry. Maybe a few (dozen) bowls of ramen from my favorite place first." Naruto spoke aloud as he finally return to his room, he change and headed out the door.

As Naruto rush to his favorite ramen shop he could already tell that the villagers were giving him their usual glare and as usual he ignored them, the thought of having a big bowl steaming hot ramen soon brought drool to his mouth. After a few minutes he finally arrived at Ichiraku Ramen, Naruto shouted out "Hey old man, 3 orders of the usual!" Coming out of the back wasn't Teuchi, but his daughter Ayame. "Oh hey Naruto-kun. Sorry, but dad caught a cold so it's just me. Anyway, 3 usual coming right out." Said Ayame as she went to the stove and started cooking only after a few minutes she put a bowl of freshly made ramen in front of him. as Naruto began eating he began to have second thought's on using the lemon on Sakura ""_I should probably test this out first before trying it out on Sakura-chan, otherwise I'll get hit again. Ayame-nee doesn't hate me so if nothing happens, nothing bad will happen." _He thought as Ayame brought his second bowl out. Deciding to quickly Naruto pull out the lemon from out of his pouch and began to squeeze the juice out and into the Ramen.

"What are you doing, Naruto-kun?" Ayame asked

"I overheard some of the villagers talking about adding lemon juice to ramen, I heard that it's good for health and helps with chakra recovering. Since I'm going to be training later, I might as well have it now." said Naruto as he grinned "_Wow, that was a good on the spot lie if I say so myself. I Have to remember that." he thought _as he swirled the ramen around and soon took a bite.

"Wow, this is actually really good; want to take a bit Ayame-nee?" he asked as he looked at Ayame.

As for Ayame Seeing no harm, she took a bit of the ramen and broth into a taste dish and gulp it down. Almost instantly she felt a very deep warmness from inside her body. as she then looked at Naruto for a few second before her eyelids drop a bit. . "It is really good, but I think I know something better." Said Ayame as she licked her lips

"Really? Wha-" was all Naruto could say before Ayame took a grab of his jacket and pull him to a searing kiss. After a few minutes of the passionate kiss she pulled back. "You Naruto-kun. Now you got 10 seconds to get into the back here before I drag you over this counter." Said Ayame in a demanding voice as Nodding his head really fast, Naruto got off his seat and ran around to the back while hearing Ayame closed the metal railing showing to the rest of the world that the store is close. Reaching the back, he quickly knock on the door and in a flash (seriously it almost like she was a ninja herself) Naruto was inside the store and once again in a lip lock with the Ramen princess. Naruto could barely comprehend this new sensation before feeling the new sensation of her own tongue wiggling around in his own mouth. "Mph, Mph" was all he could say before Ayame separated her lips from his with a line of drool still between them. "What was that, Naruto-kun?" Ayame asked. "What I said was what are you doing?" he said as he finally got some needed air back into his lungs. "Isn't it obvious? I'm showing you my love." Ayame replied as if it was the simplest thing in the world. At that answer, Naruto just froze. "_Love? So….it really did work."_ Naruto came back to reality when he felt his pants and boxer suddenly drop down to his feet, causing him to fall unto his back.

Ayame capitalize on this and quickly got on top of him facing his manhood and pushing her now soak bottom into his face. "We are going to share a special meal, Naruto-kun. First we are going to start with the appetizer; lick and suck my pussy as much as you can" Ayame said as she push her panty to the side showing said pussy to Naruto.

Quickly Compiling, Naruto grab onto her hips and began to lick the outside of her lips before shoving it into the wet folds. "Ah-*lick*-right there-*lick*-Naruto-kun." Ayame moan out as she gave his shaft special attention before she took half of his 8-inches into his mouth. Getting all that she could, Ayame began to hum causing Naruto to stop his licking and throw his head back and groan. "Ah, Ayame-nee, I feel weird. I feel like something is going to shoot out." Taking the length out of her mouth, Ayame responded. "Let it out Naruto-kun. Don't hold back." She then put the length back into her mouth and redoubles her effort in sucking and humming. Not having to be told twice, Naruto let out a groan and release his cum into Ayame waiting mouth. The warm essences going down her throat cause the woman to have a mini-orgasm herself and almost drown Naruto in her juices.

"Hah, hah that was amazing Ayame-nee" was all Naruto could say as he caught his breath. "I'm glad you like it Naruto-kun, but like I said, that was just a side dish." Ayame said in a sultry voice as she got up and put her hand on the counter as she then spreaded her legs and turned her head. "Now Naruto we're almost to the main course, so please shove your fat cock inside my ass, hurry up I can't take it anymore" said Ayame as she could feel her pussy getting wetter and wetter of the thought of Naruto's cock inside her.

As for Naruto he quickly got up and lined his cock to her pussy before he then rammed his cock inside her causing Ayame to moan loudly but not enough for anyone outside to hear, as Naruto then started thrusting. "Ah, ah Ah, ah Oh God!, don't stop Naruto keep going" moaned Ayame as the feeling of Naruto's cock going back and forth inside her almost causing her to orgasm.

Nee-chan you feel so tight, this feels so amazing I can't stop" said Naruto as he continued to thrust faster and faster.

"ah, ah, just don't stop Naruto ok, ah, oh god yes, don't stop I'm almost there" said Ayame as her eyes almost rolled to the back of her head. But seeing as this was his first time, she knew that Naruto couldn't last much longer.

"Ayame-nee, I'm feeling it again, should I let it out." Regaining some of her voice, she responded. "Yes, let it out inside me. Fill me up with your special dish." Hearing this, Naruto let out another groan and release it all inside her. Feeling the cum gushing inside her, Ayame had the biggest orgasm yet. "I'M CUMMING!"

Coming down from both of their respected bliss, Ayame looked down at Naruto. "How long did you say you have till the team selections?" Looking at her, Naruto replied "3 days. Why?" Gaining a smile on her face, she said "Because I have 3 days to show you how to really show a lover a good time, But in the morning and night. Right now I have to reopen the shop. Finish your ramen and I'll see you tonight."

*Later that day*

After the pleasuring meal he got this morning, and the rather fun time he had training Konohamaru in his sexy justu, Naruto finally return home. Reaching into his poach to retrieve the lemon, Naruto looked surprised as the lemon in question was dry and crack. "What happened?" Holding it a little tighter, the lemon turn to dust leaving 4 seeds in his hand. "_I guess each one only has one use and then leaves seed behind."_Tightening the seed in his hand, Naruto thought something he never thought he would say. "_I have a good life."_

Man that took longer to write then I thought. How do people do it? Anyway, I have some good news or bad news depending on your choices. There are going to be some ladies that are NOT going to be part of this. The ladies in questions are mothers who still have a husband. So Shikamaru's mom, Kiba's mom (cause we don't know when he left), Choji's mom, and Naruto own mother will not be part of the harem. Kyuubi will also not since a) it a he in this and 2) I really don't see a way to bring it out or eat the lemon inside the seal. Kin and Tayua are in the air since they die, but I'll try to save at least one of them to put in the harem. (maybe I'll let the readers decide.) and lastly, movie girls are a big maybe since I never see any movie past the first one so I know nothing about them.

Next chapter: Team selections and a little school day fun.


	3. Master Lemon

**Here we are at chapter 3 already. I want to thank all of you for the positive reviews I been getting. It really helps me to continue with this. **

**And once again, I don't know Naruto. If I did, all the couples that are officially together wouldn't all be dead right now. (Seriously, whenever someone dies, it is reveal that they were in a relationship with someone.) **

* * *

*****Morning of team selection*

"Alright, my lemon rice balls are complete." Naruto said to himself as he finished making 6 rice balls that were swimming in the juices of a lemon that he grew. "_**I just wish I had more than just one lemon to make this, but seeing how the others turn out…"**_ he thought as he turn around to look at one of the said lemon. Unlike the normal one he used to make the rice balls, this one was orange in color and had 3 black stripes going across it. Picking up the note that was next to the lemon, he reread the message as he found it that morning. "_Greeting once again Naruto, I hope you have been enjoying my lemons. Now you may have notice that 3 of the 4 seeds you planted are different. These are Master Lemons. Now as you may (or may not notice) you are able to command the women who have eaten your lemons (they will even call you sama after the first time) but they will not listen to each other. The 3 women who eat these lemons will gain the power to command the other women and be able to enter your garden to harvest the lemons to give to more ladies while you aren't around. I am only giving you 3, so choose wisely." _Deciding to take one with him and leaving the others in the garden, Naruto grab the master lemon and the rice balls and head to class.

*School*

Sitting near the back of the class with his head down, Naruto thought back to the lessons he had learn from Ayame. A smile came to his lips as he recalls what has to be his favorite part now.

*flashback*

"_What is this called again Ayame?" Naruto grunted out as he looked down to see Ayame beast on each side of his cock. "This is called a boob job or a tit fuck, Naruto-sama. This is mostly for those with big beast as it can fully envelop the cock. Mine are only big enough to get to the sides, but I'm sure it pleasurable right Naruto-sama?" She explains before licking and sucking at the tip. "It's amazing. It is like a bit of both worlds. The breasts give the feeling of a pussy while I also get a bit of a blowjob." Naruto said. Hearing this, Ayame move her boobs up and down faster as she suck harder until she felt that oh so delicious cum enter her mouth and down her throat. _

*End Flasback*

"Team 7: Naruto Uzumaki…" Ikura called out which cause Naruto to end his daydream as he heard his name. "….Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha" Ikura finished. "YEAH! TRUE LOVE CONCOUR ALL! Take that Ino" Sakura scream as she stood up. Naruto just smile a little inside. "_**You may say that now, but not for long Sakura-chan." **_At this point, Ino stood up. "Ikura, why is Sakura paired with Sasuke-kun?" which got agreement with most of the girls there. "Well Ino, teams are put in a 2 men, 1 woman here at leaf and we must also balance them. Since Naruto last and Sakura is middle, we needed the top to even it out. However, you are the top of the class so we needed to go with the second best: Sasuke." Ikura explained to the blonde before naming off the rest of the teams.

*Lunch break*

Quickly finding Sakura over at the bench outside, Naruto approach her with a smile. "Umm…Sakura-chan? Would you like to eat lunch together? I made some extra rice balls if you want some." Turning to him with an angry look on her face, Sakura said flatly, "3 things Naruto-baka. 1) I'm on a diet. 2) I'll only eat with Sasuke-kun. 3) Anything you made probably taste bad or are poison." She then huff and walked off. Naruto hung his head in defeat and turn around only to hear an "EEP" nearby. Confused, Naruto went to the tree to where he heard it and look around it find "Hinata? What are you doing here?" He asked the girl when he notices two things, her face getting redder and she was holding a bento. "Looking somewhere to eat lunch? I know a great spot if you don't mind me joining." Nodding her head so face he thought she looked like a bobble-head she almost shouted out "Yes!" Nodding as well, Naruto went off to a secluded part of the school ground as Hinata follow him. Reaching the spot, both genin sat down and open their boxes. Naruto jaw fell as he saw all the delicious food in her box. Seeing his mouth watering, she asked "I made them myself, want to share?" Seeing how this is exactly want he wanted to do, he just simply nod and smile as they began to eat. **"**_**Wow, her food is really good. I know people say I should eat things beside just ramen and with food this good, I can do it."**_Naruto thought to himself as he kept eating. Meanwhile, Hinata had different thought. **"**_**He likes my food. I'm so happy. Mmm…these rice balls are really good. It has a nice hint of lemon in them too. But….I wonder how he will taste."**_With the lunches done, Naruto took a look at Hinata to see that she had the same expression as Ayame did. "Had a good lunch Hinata?" he asked. "I did Naruto-kun, but know it time for desert." Knowing what was coming, he braces himself as he asks "what for desert?" After which she lunge at him and put him in a searing kiss before she parted and said "Each other."

Smiling at her new boldness, Naruto held the side of her cheeks and pull her back into another kiss. Using what he learn from his "training" he move his tongue into her mouth, causing her eye to widen in shock for a second before closing them again in bliss as she move her into Naruto mouth. Naruto thought it was going to last forever and really didn't mind if it did until he felt something wet hit his hands. Separating their lips, and hearing a whine from the girl, he took a good look at her face and she that she was crying. "Hinata! What wrong?" He asks in shock, was this a side effect of the lemon? "Nothing wrong, Naruto-sama. I'm just happy." She told him as she was wiping her tears. "I wanted this for so long. I wanted to hold you, kiss you, and to tell you that….I love you." Naruto eye widen in shock as he heard that. "Really?" Hinata response was to give him a kiss and give a smile that rivals his. "Of course Naruto-sama. One of my dreams has been to be one with you." Hearing that, Naruto made his decision as he reach in his poach and grab the master lemon. "Hinata, I want you to eat this for me." Reaching for the lemon, Hinata took it and began to eat it as she felt her pants and panty being taken off. "N-Naruto-sama? What are you doing?" Hearing the panic in her voice, Naruto chuckle a bit. "Why I am making your dream come true. We are going to become one." Almost right after he said that, he notices what seem to be a flood of juices that shot down her legs. "Looking forward to this, aren't you Hinata?" He asked as once again he saw that bobble-head nod. Getting up a bit, he move to a nearby tree and lean up against it as he sat back down and called her over. Once on his lap, Naruto put her into another kiss and he lowers her unto himself to muffle her scream.

After a few minutes, Hinata gave a nod to continue. As he began to trust up, Naruto also began to nibble on her neck and unzip her jacket a bit and move his hand inside. Once he reach her beast, his eye widen in shock. **"**_**Holy crap, they are already bigger than Ayame. Oh I can't wait to get a tit fuck from Hinata later."**_Hinata meanwhile could only hold on to Naruto shoulders as she was enthralled in pleasure. His cock moving inside her, his lip on her neck, his hands on her breast. All she couldall she could do was keep her mouth biting his shoulder to keep from screaming. "Naruto-sama, I'm going to cum." She whispers into his ear. "I am too, where do you want it?" he whispers back. "Inside, I want everything inside me." Pumping faster, Naruto could feel that she was second away and so whispering into her ear "together then." As he unleashed his loan inside as Hinata head shot back as she silently scream to the heavens. After getting his breath back, Naruto began to exit her as he felt her arms wrapped around him and she sat back down on his cock. "Please Naruto-sama, let me stay like this for a while longer." Hinata pleaded. "Alright, we have an hour until lunch is over. But I have to tell you everything" Naruto said as he told her all about what the lemons where and what role she plays now.

*1 hour later: Classroom*

The Hokage was standing at the front of the classroom ready to give a speech to the new ninjas before they go off but notice that Naruto was missing. **"**_**Wonder where he is. Maybe I should send out an anbu?"**_ His thoughts were interrupted as the door open and in walked Naruto with Hinata holding on to his arm. "Umm…..Naruto, why is Hinata on your arm?" the Hokage asked sweating a bit hoping it wasn't what he thought it was. However, Hinata broke that hope when she said "I confess to Naruto and he accepted." The third head lower in defeat as a student in the back of the class jumped up and scream "I won the bet!" At this point, both Naruto and Hinata were confused. "Bet, what bet old man?" Naruto ask. "Umm…most of the people in the village had a betting pool to see when Hinata would confess to you." At this point, the entire classroom went both freezing cold and ungodly hot. Cold from the frozen fury that Naruto was emitting and hot from the wrath that Hinata was emitting. "Now calm down you two, I'll do anything you want, Hokage word." Naruto clam down a bit "Really? Anything?" seeing him nod, he look to Hinata and then back at the Hokage. "I want 1/3 of the winning go to me and 1/3 of the winnings to go to Hinata."

* * *

**Well another chapter down. Hinata got the first master lemon and to let everyone here know before I get "I want this person to get it" I have already decided on Sakura and Ino to get the other two master lemons. **

**So umm….yeah, I was doing some research and found out in the databooks that Ino had the best grade in school, making her the top of the class and Sasuke had the second best. Sasuke was first in Ninjsutu, Genjustu, and Taijsutu, however his grade in other sections (especially teamwork) was low. So yeah….Ino was rookie of the year. **

**Next chapter: Test of teamwork and test of endurance. **


	4. Teamwork on the field and in bed

**Wow, I am really surprised at the reviewers for 2 reasons. 1) They are positive. I really thought I would get a lot of negative reviews, but they have all been positive so thank you all. 2) Even though I stated it, people are still saying they want *insert name here* so here I go one more time. **

**I am not putting in mothers or people who are already dead into the harem. And I am certainly not having Naruto do his own freakin mother. Seriously, that freaks me the fuck out so I am not doing it. Also, I have already decided on making Sakura and Ino the other two to eat the master lemons. I have my reason why, so please trust me. **

**Once again, I don't know Naruto. If I did, there would be no MS or EMS shargain. The base is hack enough. **

* * *

"_**Stupid one-eye sensei. Can't believe we waited 4 hours just for a 10 minute chat." **_Naruto grumble in his thought as he headed toward his apartment. Reaching his door, he was wishing something would happen to end the day on a good note.

"Welcome Home, Naruto-kun!" Reached his ears as he open the door revealing Hinata sitting on his couch with bags around her. "Hinata? What are you doing here?" Getting up from her seat, she walks over to Naruto and handed him a piece of paper. "I have 2 goods news for you. First, using my share of the winnings, I bought this apartment complex, so now you are the owner of this building." Hearing this, Naruto eye widen it shock as he read the paper confirming what she said. "And the second news?"

"I am moving into one of the rooms." She smiles. "What! How! Your dad was ok with that?" He asks in fear as she told him about her…family during their time they were joined earlier that day. "About that Naruto-kun, here what happen…."

*Flashback, 2 hours ago at the compound.*

" Hinata, can I talk to you in private in my office?" Hiashi ask his eldest daughter and brought her into his office. "So I heard that you confessed to Naruto?"

"How did you hear about that, father?" Hinata asked.

"Well not so much heard as had my money taken away due to losing the bet" Hiashi said as he started to sweat as once again Hinata emitted the heat of her wraith. "If I may be so bold, father, what did you bet on?" in such an emotionless voice that made even the head of the clan gulp in fear. "I bet during your 16 year. I had a dream once where you came to rescue him as he was pin to the ground and confess to him as you fight the person who defeated him."

"No offense, but that seems highly unlikely." Hinata said. "Anyway father, I want to request to move out of the compound and move into Naruto apartment complex."

Hearing this, Hiashi stood up in rage "Absolutely not, Hinata and I will not change my mind."

"How about a bet then father? If I beat Hanbai in our fight today, I will move out. If she wins, I will give you by winnings, which by the way is 1/3 of the total winnings." Hinata told him and knew he would agree to this as he saw little ryo signs appear in his eyes.

*30 minutes later*

"Alright Hinata and Hanabi the same rules apply as always. You two ready?" Hiashi explain to his daughters and seeing them nod. "Begin." Within 1 second of saying that word, Hinata was standing where Hanabi was and said Hababi was imbedded into the wall before falling to the floor completely knock out. "I'll grab my stuff." Hinata said and walked out, leaving a stun Hiashi to just stand there. It would be an hour before he finally snapped out of it.

*End flashback*

"…and that everything." Hinata explained. "Though I'm surprised you just got home. Was your genin test that hard?" Looking at her in confusion, Naruto told her that his wasn't until tomorrow.

"Really? That weird, we finished ours today. It was all about teamwork so maybe yours will be as well." Hinata explain to him before grabbing her stuff. "I'll get to my room and I'll make you breakfast in the morning."

"But Kakashi-sensei said not to eat anything for we could throw it up." Naruto told her before she giggle a bit. "Even if you throw it up, you will still have more energy than not eating anything at all." She told him before leaving from his room and entering the one next door.

*Next morning*

"Ah that was great Hinata. Now I know I'll pass this test." Naruto exclaim as he finished his meal. "No problem Naruto-kun, just remember that the test is about teamwork." Hinata reminded him as she put the dishes in the sink before both her and Naruto went to the platform and headed into the garden. "So this is where you get those lemons. If you don't mind, I'll take one." Hinata said as she grabs one of the plain lemons as she saw Naruto grab a plain and master lemon. "Still planning on giving the master lemon to Sakura." She said with some sadness in her voice. "No offense Naruto-kun, but I hate her. For so long she has hurt you, yet still you go to her. Why?" Sighing a bit, Naruto look down at the lemon. "It is because I want to bring the real her back." Seeing the confused look on her face, he continues. "When I was little, I used to spend the whole day at the park. One day, I met a girl name Sakura who was by herself. She told me that people call her a freak cause of her forehead and never played with her. I told her I play with her and we did. She came back every day and we played still the sun set. On the fourth day she kissed me on the cheek and said that she likes me. I told her I like her too and kiss her forehead. 3 days after that, her mom saw us playing and she took her away. I didn't see her for another week and when she came back she was how she is now."

"You mean a bitch?" Hinata said and saw him nod. "And you are hoping to bring the old her back?" He nods again. "I understand Naruto-kun, but can you promise me something?"

"Of course Hinata." Naruto told her.

"Can I get a bit of revenge on her before she eats the master lemon?" She asked and seeing him nod yet again, went up to give him a kiss. "Thank you, Naruto-kun. Now we got to hurry or we will be late to our teams."

*Later, at training ground 7*

"You're late!" Naruto and Sakura yelled out as Kakashi arrive 4 hours late. "Sorry, a black cat crossed my path so I had to go another way." He explains as all three genin just sweat drop at that statement. "Ok, here the test: You 3 have until noon to get one of these two bells. The winners get lunch while the loser back to the Academy. Ready? Go!" As he saw all three of them go into the forest until Naruto came back into the field 10 seconds later. "_**He not the brightest one, is he?"**_ Kakashi thought as he prepares to fight him.

"What that baka think he doing?" Sakura whisper to Sasuke as they watched Naruto enter the field. "I'm hurt Sakura-chan, did you really think that I would fight a Jonin by myself?" Naruto said to Sakura as she and Sasuke look behind them to see Naruto. "Huh? But how are you here if you are out there?" Sasuke asked. "Shadow clone, I made about 200 of them that are all over the place. They should buy us some time while we make a plan to get those bells."

"Why would we team up? So we do all the work and you get the bells? I can do this by myself." Sasuke said. "Then you would be the baka like Sakura-chan said about me. Look at it this way, if this was an enemy ninja and the bells represent us surviving, then one of us would be killed to have the others live. I can make clones so I can make endless sacrifices." At this point, Sakura and Sasuke looked shocked. "You would…for us?" Sakura said. "Of course, we are a team now after all. So are you two in?" Naruto ask and seeing them both nod, continue. "Good, so what is the plan?"

"How about all 3 of you passing?" Kakashi said above them, scaring the crap out of the genin. "None of the teams I tested ever got past each other differences to work together and you 3 did in record time." He told them as he smile, or at least what they think is smiling because of that mask. "Now how about I treat you 3 to lunch and then we get some training in?"

*Later that night*

"_**For a lazy porn-reading ninja, he knows how to train. I feel stronger from that training then when I ever trained alone." **_Naruto thought to himself as he headed back home. Reaching his door, he opened it and upon closing the door and turning on the lights, he was surprised at who was inside. Kneeling right inside his door was Hinata and her sensei, Kurenai, both of which were only wearing aprons. "Welcome home master!" both of them said in union.

"Would you like to have dinner first?" Hinata ask.

"Would you like to have a bath first?" Kurenai ask.

"Or would you like to have us?" They said at the same time.

It took a few seconds for Naruto to register this before he replied. "I would like to have you two first." Before giving each of them a kiss and then he and the two ladies went to his bed. Reaching said area, Hinata and Kurenai began to strip Naruto of his clothing. Kurenai worked on the top half, taking his jacket off while entering a lip-lock battle with her master. The battle entered a truce to remove his shirt before starting the battle again. All the while, Naruto keep groping the woman breast and pulling and twisting the nipples causing Kurenai to moan in his mouth. Meanwhile, Hinata had finally got Naruto out of his pants and began to lick the shaft till it was nice and wet before taking it into her mouth. Still not being able to take all of it in, Hinata took it back out. "Kurenai-sensei can you give me a little help here with master cock?" Hearing that, Kurenai separate from Naruto and looked down at her student. "Of course Hinata-sama." She said with a smile and kneels down as well. With them on each side, both women began to lick and suck on their side causing Naruto to moan out loud as they played with it.

"This feel amazing, keep it up you two." He said through moans.

"Hai, Naruto-sama" they said together before continuing. This lasted for almost 10 mintues before Naruto let out his first load of the night unto their faces. Hinata began to lick the cum off her sensei face and Kurenai did the same to her student. Seeing this cause Naruto's member to come back to full force.

"Naruto-sama can I ask you for a favor?" Hinata ask her master. "Of course Hinata, what is it?" Standing back up, Hinata began to whisper in his ear. "Kurenai-sensei has never had sex nor even seen a cock until just now. We have years of miss sex she need to catch up on. Can you use shadow clones to cover everything a cock can do?" Remebering his training from Ayame, Naruto shown his prankster grin before making the handsign and appeared 6 naked Naruto. "Kurenai, get on the bed." Naruto commanded. "Hai Naruto-sama" She responded before getting on the bed. "As per Hinata request, I am going to make you catch up on lost sex time." Naruto said as the clones headed toward the ruby-eye beauty. One got under her and place his cock at her ass while another place his at her pussy. Giving each other a nod, both clones enter here at the same time and then began to piston her in a rhythm: when he exited the pussy, the other entered her ass and vice-versa. Clone #3 silent her by sticking his cock into her mouth. Clone #4 sat on her stomach and put his length in between her breast and began to fuck it while the last two clones took her hands and had her give them handjobs. Sitting at the nearby coach, Naruto was playing with Hinata's boobs has she was giving him a hand job as they watched the show before them. "I never thought you would think of this, Hinata." He told her as she simply giggled. "I always thought of things like this, I was just too shy. Why did you think my face was always red?" chuckling a bit, he replied "I always thought you were sick or had a fever." This cause both of them to erupted into laughter.

The laughter fell on deaf ears as Kurenai couldn't hear or think. All she could do was feel pleasure. The onslaughts continue for over 30 minutes before the clones all shot their loads at once before dispelling. Seeing that she wasn't moving, Naruto and Hinata got up and took a look at the Jonin and seeing the dim, faraway look their eyes notice that she was in a sex coma. Turning her head to the side, cum started to leave her mouth so that she wouldn't drown Naruto sigh. "Well that was fun, but my bed a mess." He thought about what he should do until he felt Hinata stating to kiss his neck. "We have my room. And I want to be put in a sex coma too." Once again grinning, Naruto picked her up bridal style and went over to her room next door.

* * *

**Hope you Sakura fans like that little moment I gave on her past. I'll admit it here: Part 1 Sakura was a bitch in my eyes. It was going to be a problem writing her when I hate her so much so I came up with a simple solution. I pass that hate onto another character. So I pass it on to her mom and writing her has become so much easier. Now I got a great idea to show what a bitch Sakura mother will be and I wonder if anyone here can guess what she will do. **

**Another note: As I said before, Kin and Tayuya are up in the air, so it up to you reviewers. Do you want Kin or Tayuya to be part of the harem? The winner will be added while the loser will die in the story. For story purpose, I can't have both of them added. So please let me know. **

**Next Chapter: Climbing up the lemon tree. **


	5. Painful past Loving future

**Wow, can't believe how popular polls are. I got more reviews in this one chapter then I did in the past 3 chapters combine. And Tayuya won by a landslide so way to go for her. I would also like to give thanks to ****hazeleyes180 for the help and work in put into this chapter. **** Also, sorry for not saying this before so here something to make it easier for some readers.**

"Lemon**" = regular talk**

"**'****Lemon'"= thoughts**

"_Lemon_**"****letters/scrolls**

"_**Lemon"**_** = Kyuubi/Kurama.**

**Also sorry about the long wait. Now on with the story and once again I don't own Naruto. If I did, I would be rich.**

* * *

"This is leader, is everyone in position?" Kakashi ask into is headset.

"This is red. 10 meter to target."

"This is pink. 20 meters, have visual contact of target."

"This is orange. Wall is up and ready."

Kakashi gave a smile; they really were working great together. "All right, begin operation." Kakashi ordered as he sat back and watched the operation. Sasuke began by running toward the target causing it to run deeper into the forest. "It heading toward you orange, adjust 3 meters to your right" He heard pink say over the earpiece. "This is red, operation successful, target confirmed to have ribbon on its ear." Moving over to where his team was, he saw said target in it cage. "Way to go Team 7, now let bring this cat back and end this D-rank mission."

*Mission Room*

"TORA! Oh how mommy missed you." The Fire lord's wife says as she hugs the cat to near death. '**Now we know why he ran away'** The entire Team 7 thought at the same time. "Very good job Team 7" The Hokage said to the team while he took a puff of his pipe. "Now then, we have other D-rank mission here for you to choose from." Before he finishes his sentence, he noticed that Naruto had his hand up. "Excused me sir, but I feel like we are ready for a C-rank mission." Looking at how calm Naruto was made the Hokage nervous. It was so out of character to seem him like this and wonder if having a girlfriend really was the cause of it. "And what makes you think you are ready?" Naruto took a look at his teammates and, given a nod from both of them, looked back at the Hokage. "We feel like this is a waste of our talents. Pulling weeds and babysitting could be done by civilian. No offense to them but we feel like we are taking jobs from them. At the very least, why not give these to the academy students who are in their last year? This would give them so experience and give the school some extra money. We are also bored of these works. I'm not saying to do high rank mission all the time, but having some now and then can help us stay sharp and not get dull that we feel we are getting now." The Hokage mouth drop and his pipe hit the floor hearing that. Never before had he heard him sound so….professional. Hearing some logic in his statement, he reaches into the scroll bid. "Very well, I will give your team a C-rank mission: Protecting a bridge builder from bandits. Bring in the client."

The door opens to reveal an old man, clearly drunk with a bottle of sake in his hand. "These are the ninjas? They don't look like ninjas, especially that small, blond one." Sakura and Sasuke look at Naruto expecting him to blow, but he just had a grin on his face. "Funny, you look too old and drunk to be a bridge builder." Naruto said to the old man who face got even redder. "Don't judge me how I look. I'm a master builder…oh." He said as he realize what he just said. Kakashi cough to gather their attention. "Since it late afternoon, we will head out in the morning. Make sure you have a month supply for this mission. Dismiss." Leaving the building Sasuke, wanting to get rid of this question in his head, turn to Naruto. "I thought you were going to attack him." At this point, Sakura turn to him as well. "I thought so too. Why didn't explode? In fact, why are you so calm nowadays?"

"Well, I have decided to give myself little rewards when I complete mission to make sure I always focus to complete them. They are usually having an extra bowl of ramen, thoughts. '**Or an extra round with Ayame.'** A little extra training time, '**As in ****some outside fun with Hinata'** or watching my favorite show. '**As in a strip show from Kurenai.'**" Hearing that Sasuke nod and decide to try that out as well. "So what are you going to do?" Sakura ask Naruto as he gave a grin. "I think I'll have an extra bowl while watching my favorite show." He told his teammates before walking home. '**He has really changed. He actually has gotten a bit cooler now. OUCH! Why is my head hurting?' **Sakura thought as he held her head and started to head home herself.

*Next morning*

'**Mmmm….how many lemons should I take. There is always Sakura but I may find some other ladies out there. Maybe even an enemy I can turn over to my side. I'll take 3 just in case.' **Naruto thought to himself as he grabbed 3 from his garden and headed back up to his room to finish packing. "Come back to bed Naruto-sama" he heard coming from his bed. "Sorry Ayame, but duty calls. Make sure you and Kurenai lock up when you leave. Don't worry about the garden as I gave instructions to Hinata. Now all of you be good." He told them as he hears two grunts of affirmation as he headed out. Taking a good look at the complex he was still amazed at how clean it looks now. Sure the cleaning company hated him at first, but considering the price he was paying and the bonus he was giving them for a good job, they quickly change their tune and now come once a month for cleaning with smiles on their faces. Quickly taking to the rooftops, it wasn't long before getting to the gate and seeing Sasuke, Sakura, the client Tazuna, and of course no Kakashi.

"So how long do it think it will be this time?" Naruto asks his teammates.

"3 hours" Sasuke said

"2 ½ hours" Sakura said.

"I'll say 2 hours then." Naruto said as he took out 3 bento boxes. "Let eat then" as he handed two of them to his teammates and they sat around each other and began to eat. Tazuna look at them in confusion. "Does this happen a lot?" and seeing them nod another question came to mind. "What does the winner get?" Gulping the food in his mouth Sasuke answered. "Winner gets to choose the next place we go to eat and doesn't have to pay for their meal as well." Tazuna could only stand there in shock and watch them eat their meal. They finish their breakfast and talk to one another for another 2 ½ hours until Kakashi arrived. "Yes. I won!" Sakura said raising her hands up in the air before the team got up and staring headed out of the gate to start their mission.

The pace was slow to allow Tazuna to keep up with them. An hour into their walk, Naruto notice a puddle on the ground and remember that it hasn't rain in days. He gave a nudge to Sasuke and receiving a nudge in return to see that he was aware and ready as well. It was only mere moments passing it when Kakashi ended up being wrapped up in chains by two ninja who came out of the water before said Jonin was ripped to shreds. "Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura yelled out as the two ninja, who wore claws with a chain between them, rushed toward Tazuna. In a quick blur, Sasuke appear between them and kick both of them in the head putting them in a daze before throwing a shrunken and kunai in between the chain and into a tree to limit their movements. Before they could recover and disconnect their chain, Naruto and a shadow clone appeared behind them and with a swift strike, knocked them both out. "Good job you two." Kakashi said as he appears from behind another tree showing that he was fine. "You two worked in perfect harmony. And Sakura, nice acting I really thought you didn't know they were there." Sakura gave a glare at both of her teammates "I didn't."

"You aren't the best when it comes to acting, Sakura." Sasuke told her causing her to glare at him in a bit of hate before she held her head as another headache ripped through her. "I see, anyway we have a bit of information we need to get: Some from these ninjas here and some from our client." Kakashi told his team as he looked toward Tazuna. Seeing the old man gulp a bit, Kakashi knew that this mission just got a whole lot worst.

*2 hours later: Land of waves.*

'**Indeed it got a whole lot worst.' **Kakashi thought to himself as he found himself trapped in a bubble of water being held by Zabuza, one of Mist seven swordsmen and powerful elite ninja as his team is barely hanging on against a water clone. "Damn this is getting us nowhere. Anyone got a plan?" Naruto ask as he knew they weren't going to last long. "How about plan SCS?" Sakura ask her teammates. "That the perfect one Sakura." Sasuke and Naruto said as they got into formation. "Shadow Clone justu!" Naruto yelled out loud as he performs the hand sign to create 50 clones that surrounded the water clone. They then all attack at once, but within moments they were defeated by the more powerful ninja, but their job wasn't to defeat them, but provide Sasuke and Sakura time to pass him and throw giant shrunken at the real Zabuza. "Not a bad plan genin, but those toys won't work on me." He said as he grabs one of the shrunken and prepares to throw back as he jumped over the other one.

*poof* *poof*

Zabuza look behind him to see the orange genin appear in place of the shrunken and throwing a kunai at him before feeling a sharp pain in his left arm. Quickly looking, the one he was holding was also a clone and stab him with a kunai. Ignoring the pain, Zabuza quickly got out of the way of the kunai aim at his spine, which causes him to lose control of his water prism justu and allowing Kakashi to escape and the water clone to disappear saving Team 7. The two clones disappear leaving just Zabuza and Kakashi on the water staring down at each other. **'****Damn kid may be a genin, but he knew where to hit. I can barely move my fingers so my justu is cut off. Have to do this the fun way.' **Zabuza thought as he prepared his sword to fight. "Things won't go so well for you this time, Zabuza" Kakahsi told him in an emotionless voice as he took out two kunai and move his headband to reveal his shargain before staring down his opponent. This stare down lasted only a few moments before they rush toward each other and clashed, causing a wave of water to crash around the shores. Despise it great size, Zabuza handle the sword with great ease and swung it around as if it was a knife, but no matter how fast he move or angle he swung the sword, Kakashi easily doge or block the attack and mad quick cut on his opponent. "It no use Zabuza, with this shargian, I can see where all your move are going before you do." As the battle was going on, back at the shore, the genins and clients were watching in awe.

"Is what Kakashi-sensei saying about the shargain true, Sasuke?" Naruto ask as he couldn't look away.

"From what my family used to say, that and more." Sasuke answered.

"Well…that cheap." Naruto said with a bit of sarcasm.

"Says the guy who can make hundreds of shadow clones and not be winded, Mr. Super chakra." Sasuke answered back.

"Duly noted."

The fight soon ended with Zabuza being knocked back to the shore cover in both deep and shallow cuts. "It over, Zabuza I now decide your fate and I decide death." Kakashi told him as he prepares to finish him off before 3 needles hit Zabuza in the neck causing the mist ninja to fall lifelessly to the ground. "About time he stops moving so I can hit him." Someone said from the tree lines. Appearing near the body was a young person with a mask coving the face with a mist symbol on the mask. "A mist hunter nin, and here I thought I was going to get a bonus in my check. Oh well, he's all your." Kakashi said as he covers his shargian eye with his headband. "Thank you leaf ninja, I shall let them know of your battle in my report and see if we can send some of the bounty money as thanks." The mask ninja said as he took the body and disappeared. "Team 7!" Kakashi yell to his team making them come over quickly with Tazuna following and waiting for the order that their sensei will give. "Carry me the rest of the way." He orders before falling face first to the floor. "What just happen?" Sakura asked in confusion. To answer her, Sasuke move over to Kakashi head and pointed. "That is the weakness of the shargian: It really drains you. I remember my dad use to have it on around the house he has problem sleeping so that he can finally fall alseep." Naruto chuckle at this. "Glad to see it has some weakness." He told Sasuke as he helps him grab their sensei and headed to Tazuna home.

*Next day*

It turn out that the mission wasn't going to get any easier. Kakashi inform them that there was a chance that the hunter nin was a fake and that Zabuza was still alive and even if he wasn't, this Gato could hire others like him. So here were they learning how to climb trees without their hands and just their chakra. "Alright that enough for today." Kakashi inform them as he himself was barely standing and using crutches to stand. "Kakashi-sensei. I can still go for a few hours more; can Sakura stay here to help me with this?" Kakashi thought about for a moment. "I don't see why not."

"WHAT!? Why me? I don't to stay here with him." Sakura yelled out.

"Do it as a favor for me, Sakura?" Sasuke ask.

"Of course Sasuke-kun!" Sakura instantly say with hearts in her eyes. With that little exchance done, both Sasuke and Kakashi started to head back to the house. "How is it a favor for you, Sasuke?" Kakashi ask as they walk. Sasuke answered the question with a chuckle. "Anytime she away from me and not fawning over me is a favor."

Despite not wanting to be there, Sakura was helping him understand what to do and it was already showing as he was getting up higher than he was in the past two hours. Reaching a branch and seeing that Sakura couldn't see him, took out one of his lemons and pour the juices into his water jug as he notice that Sakura ran out earlier. Heading back down to ground level, Naruto handing her the jug and she accepted as she needed something for her parched mouth. She started to chug the water down before her eyes bulge out and she drop the jug as she held her head and began screaming. "Sakura!" Naruto yelled as he went to hold her as she kept screaming and her body started to spasm. This lasted for 5 minutes before her body went limp in his hands. "Sakura? Sakura?" Naruto ask worriedly before letting out a sigh of relief as she started to stir. Her eyes flutter open and upon seeing the blonde hair, blue-eye boy, her eyes started to water. "NARUTO!" She yelled as she held him in a bear hug and began to cry into his shoulder. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She repeated over and over. "What are you sorry about?" Nartuo ask her as she pushed away a bit to look into his eyes. "I'm so sorry for what my mom made me done to you." Really confused at that statement, Naruto ask her what she meant as her head lower and she look to the ground to recall her past. "The Sakura I have been the past few years was not me. I can remember some of these years but it mostly a blur. The one thing I still remember clearly was that morning after my mom saw us at the park.

*Flashback*

A young Sakura woke up to find that she couldn't move. Opening her eyes she found herself tie to a chair in her living room and that she couldn't move. "Mom! Dad!" she yelled out and saw her mom entered from the kitchen. "You are finally awake Sakura, how are you, does anything hurt?" She asked. "What going on? Why am I tied up? Where dad?" a scared Sakura ask. "Shhhh. Everything going to be ok. Daddy not around anymore, he was a demon lover and I sent him to a place where he can love demons forever. But I am not going to let that happen to my daughter." Saki answer to her daughter until the doorbell rang. Getting up, Saki went to answer the door. "Come on in, Ina." She told the person at the door and in walk a beautiful woman with long blond hair that was put up into a pony tail. "So this is your daughter? I heard so much about her from my niece Ino. They are really good friends." The woman said. "Yep, this is my pride and joy Ina. Unfortunately she seems to develop a crush on that demon when my…'former' husband took her to the park. Can you fix her?" Saki asked. "No problem, I'll just go into her mind and replace all the memories of him with another person." Ina responded. "Good, then make the person Sasuke Uchiha. If she can get him, then I will get the clan fortune. How long will it take?" Saki told the woman. "It will take 30 minutes each day for a week for it to take root in her brain" Ina told her as she put a hand on Sakura head. Her vision started to blur but before the darkness took over her she saw her mom walk up behind Ina and snake her hands around to grab Ina's breast. "Good. The sooner you are done, the sooner I can 'reward' you."

*End flashback*

"…and that what happen to me." Sakura finished with tears still flowing from her eyes. Naruto was enraged, how someone could do this to their own daughter. He couldn't comprehend it and it made his blood boil. "I'm sorry Naruto." He hears once again from Sakura causing him to calm down a bit. "It not your fault Sakura, you have nothing to be sorry about." He told her as she started to get up and started to unbutton her dress. "But I do. For years I have hurt the person I love. I have to make amend for this. Please Naruto-sama.." at this point Sakura was completely nude. "…hurt me. Belittle me. Make me yours." She asks.

*Lemon*

Naruto's breath was taken away at finally seeing his long-time crush completely naked for the first time ever but he was even more stunned at seeing Sakura's beautiful face dissolve into a pleading and lustful expression for her to be punished. He gulped. He had some practice on rough play with his girls but this pink-haired girl in front of him was asking…no begging for more than that.

_Who knew she was secretly a masochist? _Naruto thought as he reached for Sakura's tear-streaked cheek to rub it tenderly. He could see and feel her tremble under his touch and a soft moan escaped her throat as she slowly closed her eyes. The tenderness was short-lived as he quickly reached behind her head and grabbed a fistful of her silky-soft pink hair and pulled it harshly to forcefully tilt her head, exposing her delicate neck. She let out a small cry of surprise before she actually moaned at the rough treatment. The blonde noticed her legs were starting to frantically rub together and her inner thighs were starting to glisten in the waning sunlight.

Naruto let out a low growl as he leaned in to suck roughly on her exposed neck. Sakura cried out loud at the contact and her body trembled even more when she felt Naruto's slightly sharp canine teeth scratching across her delicate skin. Naruto stopped shortly at Sakura's whine of displeasure but he couldn't risk leaving a hickey for others to notice just yet. He pulled her hair even more to make her moan out loud before he slammed his lips against hers, his tongue forcing its way in already. Shocked at this sudden action, Sakura was quickly sent over the edge as her body trembled violently from a small orgasm. She was barely able to keep herself upright as she felt such bliss, but she wanted more of this and she would be damned if she fell and ruined the mood.

Before the pinkette could enjoy the kiss more, she was violently jerked off the blonde's lips before she was turned around and pushed up against a tree with a very rough surface. She let out a pained yelp as she felt the rough bark dig into her skin all over her breasts and stomach. Before she could think, the blonde's hand pressed her head against the bark as well, her cheek rubbing painfully against the surface. Naruto leaned in close, his hot breath on her ear making her shudder in ecstasy as she enjoyed the mixture of pain and bliss coursing throughout her body right now.

"I'm going to make you feel a little of what I felt whenever you punched me and ignored me for Sasuke throughout the whole time at the academy, you masochistic slut! Accept your punishment and you will be mine forever," Naruto whispered harshly. Sakura was slightly scared at what was going to happen to her as she could hear Naruto start to take his pants off. However, she could not help get more aroused as she felt the pain of rubbing against the tree's rough surface rise slowly. It felt like she was going to cum just from the pain alone. She heard Naruto finally get the pants off and waited whatever was going to happen. However, everything was silent for a moment and she was getting nervous. She tried to turn her head back toward her blonde lover to see what was going on but let out a pained cry of surprise as she felt Naruto smack one of her butt cheeks hard. With the new sensation, she allowed a loud moan as she trembled again with another orgasm.

"You like that, huh?" Naruto sneered as he prepared to smack her great ass again, enjoying seeing it jiggle.

"No, Naruto-sama…I…OH!" Sakura let out another moan as she felt another loud smack on her ass.

"You shouldn't lie, you masochistic slut! Lie one more time and I will stop this!"

"No! Please don't! I want more of your punishment…OH MY KAMI!" Sakura yelled as she felt the hardest smack so far. She shuddered again with another orgasm, her knees getting weak. She might have fallen by now if she wasn't being held up against the tree. Now she was starting to feel some splinters dig into her delicate skin and the sensation was arousing her even more. She felt a warm and hard shaft touching her bare ass and, on instinct, she moved her hips to rub the blonde's large cock between her ass cheeks.

"Naruto-sama…please….I need to be punished with your huge cock. Stick it into me and fuck me as rough as you can..please…" Sakura pleaded with Naruto as if her life was hanging on his decision. Naruto decided to grant her wish by lining his cock up with her soaking wet pussy and rammed it in all the way to his base, his balls slapping loudly against her thighs. Sakura gasped at the pain of having her tight virgin pussy penetrated so forcefully but she also felt the bliss of being filled up so completely. She yelled loudly in her most intense orgasm so far, covering Naruto's cock and his balls with her new fluid. Before she could relax though, she was slammed repeatedly against the tree as Naruto pumped into her as hard and fast as he could.

Sakura let out a long wail of pain and pleasure as the rough bark dug further into her skin, her sensitive breasts becoming covered in splinters. Naruto took hold of her hair again and twisted her head around so he could lock lips roughly with her as he continued to pound into her tight pussy. The pinkette's fingers dug further into the bark as her body was continuously hit by waves of orgasm, bliss, and pain.

"Ugh..I'm going to fill you up with my cum and make you mine!" Naruto growled as he sped up even more. Sakura couldn't say anything as she continued to wail and her eyes were slowly rolling up into her head. Feeling his end coming, Naruto made sure to pound Sakura's pussy hard enough to make her body rub up against the tree even more. As he felt his release coming, he slapped Sakura's ass hard one more time, making her jump and clench her tight pussy around his cock. At that, he groaned as he exploded his cum filling Sakura's womb as she opened her eyes and mouth wide in a silent scream, unable to say anything since total ecstasy had seized her entire body and mind. Her body trembled violently in the best orgasm so far this session and she was unable to stand anymore. Despite this, Naruto withdrew his cock and stepped back, simply letting her fall down to the ground, panting as she was finally passed out from the total bliss she felt.

*/end lemon

Finally regaining his breath, Naruto look down at Sakura and seeing her ass red and her front bleeding, felt both satisfied and guilty. Taking the splinters out of her, he redress her and put her on his back and headed back to the house as the sun set behind them, almost as a sign that showed the world the end of these past few years her mother caused and the beginning of a new dawn.

* * *

**Well there is Sakura past. I hope you people enjoyed it and the little more story I put into this. Hope you enjoy the story and the extra help from** **hazeleyes180****. If you haven't read this author work….what wrong with you? Go read them now! (After reviewing of course.)**

**Next time: Clash on the big bridge.**


	6. Please Read

**Hi Everybody! (Waits for response)**

**I got bad and possibly good news for you.**

**Bad News: I am done. I just can't do this anymore. I don't even have half of the next chapter done and it just…hurts every time I try to write. I am not that good of a writer nor do I have that desire to write. Writing is just taxing and hurts and is not something I want to do anymore. I love to read, but writing just…hurts. I have many ideas and plot in my mind, but I just can't put it to paper. I don't have that talent or skill. So this story is pretty much done.**

**However it doesn't have to be. If anyone here wants to be my hand and continue my story, please let me know. I can tell you what my plans were and you can write it down. So the fate of this story is in your hands. If you want to write, please PM me and let me know. If no one comes, then this story is done.**

**Thank you for your time.**

**Bless be to the Lemons.**

**-LoverofLemon**


	7. Frozen Heart meets Golden Boy

**Wow…can't believe my story touch so many people. Within one day, I got a few people wanting to write my ideas down. Though with them writing, they all did the same thing which I have to correct right now:**

**Saskue is not a power-hungry emo-git in this story. Hopefully this chapter will show what kind of person Sasuke is in this story. **

"Lemon**" = regular talk**

"**'****Lemon'"= thoughts**

"_Lemon_**"****letters/scrolls**

"_**Lemon"**_** = Kyuubi/Kurama**

**Also I do not own Naruto. If I did, well…..I would own it. **

* * *

"So let me get this straight…" Kakashi said in a bored tone to his team at the breakfast table. "You asked Sakura to show you how it done, she ran out of chakra while near the top and fell and hit along the tree a bit before you could reach and catch her?" he finished while looking at the two people.

"Yes, Kakashi sensei" Sakura said while looking downcast. They both knew Kakashi would notice her cuts and limping walk in the morning so Naruto order her to come up with a believable story. She just hopes this was enough and didn't disappoint him.

"You disappoint me Sakura" Kakashi told her and saw her shrink a bit. "The bit with the ninjas on the road and now this shows me you have been slacking in your ninja duties. You have to change that know." Kakashi finish explaining to her. Sakura knew he was right; she was slacking off as a ninja. All she did was chase after Sasuke (no thanks to her mom) but now that she was free and with Naruto, she was going to change that. "I understand sensei." she told him with fire in her eyes.

'**So she does have the will of fire**.**'** Kakashi thought as he once again went over the story in his head to see how far Naruo progress. "Sakura, I want you to stay and protect the house. I'll try to get Sasuke up to speed. Naruto, I want you to protect the bridge and see if you can make some clones to help."

Hearing about clones, Tazuna spoke up. "I remember him making those against Zabuza. How many can he make?" Seeing a great moment to get at the man, Naruto went outside and preform the justu and over 200 clones cover the field. "More than this, old man." They all said in union and with smiles on their faces. Seeing the huge amount and the fact they mention more cause him to faint. "Took long enough, but I got him back for what he said to me when we first met." Naruto thought with a grin as he had a few clones carry the man as the huge workforce headed to the bridge.

*Later that night.*

Naruto couldn't sleep. After hearing the story about Inari step-father and what Gato has done to the village, he just couldn't go to sleep. But what Kakashi said about Sakura was still ringing in his ears. **'Sakura has been slacking. Can't have that.'** He thought to himself as he got up and, making sure not to wake anyone else up, slips into Sakura room which she had to herself. "Sakura."Naruto whisper to the pink hair girl while nudging her awake. "Huh? Naruto-sama? What wrong?"Sakura asked. "It time for some training, Sakura. Strip down."Naruto commanded to her. She listened and got out of bed and took off her sleep wear. It was then shown the She had no panties on. Naruto himself stripped down his cook was already getting hard at the site of Sakura pussy. Then Naruto sat on the bed and put his pants next to him before giving the next command. "Suck my cock until I say stop." He ordered in the way he knew Sakura liked and notices that she was already wet just from the order if the small pool of her juices goes by anything. Sakura got on to her knees and into position between his legs and took the first few inches of his cock into her mouth, but tried as she might, she couldn't take any more in her virgin mouth and opt to pump the rest with her hands as she sucked and lick what she could fit. She started to play with his balls as she looked up while sucking his cock. She was getting into a rhythm and was really enjoying it when she suddenly hears Naruto say "Take it out and stand up"She took it out of her mouth with a whine. "We are going to have to work on your blowjobs when we get back, but now it time for training." Naruto told her as he grabs his pants and took out some tape and covered her mouth with it before he lay down on the bed. "Get up here and plunge yourself in slowly." Naruto again order to Sakura and watch as she got on the bed and position herself over his now rock-hard cock and slowly inserted it into herself. Her Lips parted as his cock went into her as he heard her whimper in delight as it was filling her up again. Once he was all the way inside her hitting her womb as the tip was able to kiss it and a bit going into it. He then grabbed her hips to prevent her from moving. "Here is your training: I want you to keep moving your hips from the tip to the bottom without stopping. You can't cum until 15 minutes has passed. Then you are allowed 2 minute to cum and rest before starting up again. You must do this 7 times. Understand?" Naruto order and seeing Sakura nodded with both fear and lust in her eyes lets go of her hips. "So Begin." Naruto said as he let go of her hips. With the thought of being filled she started.

#1

It has been hardly 5 minutes before the heat buildup and tried to be release if not for Sakura willing it back down as she kept going up and down. **'Got to hold it in, got to keep going for Naruto-sama! Must Be Filled.' **She was thinking.

#3

'**CUMMING!'** Sakura screamed in her mind as the third round was over. Her legs were burning; her body and mind were tired. She wanted to sleep but she was almost half-way done. **'Have to go through the pain, for Naruto-sama.'** She gathered her breath and began to start round 4 when a thought cross her mind. **'He hasn't cum once.'** She thought as her breathing got heavy tough her nose.

#5

'**I can't feel my legs anymore. I don't feel the pain anymore. I don't feel tired anymore. I feel nothing but pleasure. Feels so good. Naruto-sama it feels so good. I don't think I can't stop.'** Sakura was in her own world as he felt like she was about to blow but had to hold on a bit more.

#7

'**Naruto-sama! Naruto-sama! Naruto-sama! Naruto-sama! Naruto-sama! Naruto-sama! Naruto-sama! Naruto-sama! Naruto-sama! Naruto-sama! Naruto-sama! Naruto-sama! Naruto-sama! Naruto-sama! Naruto-sama! Naruto-sama! Naruto-sama! Naruto-sama! Naruto-sama! Naruto-sama! Naruto-sama! Naruto-sama! Naruto-sama! Naruto-sama! NARUTO-SAMA!'**

Sakura yelled in her mind as her 7th orgasm went through her.

By Now Sakura was at her end her pussy was wet the area around it was wet and she was done as she finally making it to this happen, Naruto grabbed her hips again unable to hold on anymore he unleash all the cum he held back when this started at once inside her. Her eyes widen and scream into the tap that covered her mouth as his cum fill her up. Even though she was still going through an orgasm, another one went off as the cum of Naruto's hit the insides of her womb, causing her mind to go into overload and she collapse right then and there. If one looked at Sakura's stomach it looked like she was 5 weeks into having a baby.

Still staying connected Naruto lift Sakura and himself out of the bed and headed to the bathroom that was connected to the room. Upon reaching the toilet, he separating himself and put Sakura down on the seat and carefully took the tape off her mouth. Despite still being out of it, her body shudders and she let out a soft moan whenever her juices and Naruto's cum escape her until it was finally all gone With a litter bit of jerking off he got the rest out of his cock and onto her shaved pussy as he watch her sit there a bit. Once clean, Naruto grabbed her and put her back into bed. With some of the cum on her pussy so he placed a towel over that area then the sheets "Won't be much longer now, once Hinata's punishment is done and you have eaten the master lemon, we will finally say goodbye to what your mom has done." Naruto whispered to her sleeping form. **'Wish I can get to sleep.'** Naruto thought as he still wasn't tired so he decided to head back to the trees and try to reach the top. "Hope this doesn't become a common thing." He mumbles a bit to himself as he reached the tree.

*Morning*

"Wake up. You are going to catch a cold out here." Came a voice that went through Naruto's ear that woke him up from his sleep on the forest floor. Opening his eyes he saw the face of the person who woke him up and one thing went through his mind upon seeing the face. "Beautiful" Indeed the girl in front of him was a thing of beauty. Her flawless skin, her long silky hair, and her kimono which show off her curves. **'She is like an angel. Got to see if I can get her.'** He thought before talking to the girl. "Thanks for waking me up, but what are you doing out here?"

"I'm gathering herbs to make medicine for a friend of mine." She answered in a voice that just kept arousing Naruto. "Oh let me help then." Naruto ask as he saw the herbs she was carrying and saw them all over the ground. As they were picking, the girl spoke up again. "My name is Haku and if you don't mind me asking, what were you doing out here?"

"I'm training. I have to get stronger to protect my client on this mission and help this village." Naruto answered her. Haku smile at him, which made his heart flutter. "That's good. I feel that people are only strong when they have someone to protect." She told him before turning around to pick up some more herbs. Seeing his chance, Naruto took out his water bottle and, just like with Sakura, put some juice from one of his lemons before handing the bottle to her. "Here, you must be thirty." Seeing her not taking the bottle, he took a sip of it right in front of her to show that there was nothing funny in it before offering it to her again. Seeing that nothing was wrong, Haku took the bottle and took a swing of it. "Mmm…Lemonade, thanks." She answered as he handed the bottle back to him. "Thanks for helping me out but I got to get going." She told him as she started to leave. "Wait!" Naruto shouted, "Are you sure you have to leave? You should stay a bit longer."

"Thanks but I have to get going. We may meet again though. Goodbye." She wave to him before she started to walk away. "Wait's going on? This never happen before. Was there not enough lemon in the water? What her need to help her friend stronger? Is she already in love?" These thought went back and forth through his head until he hear Haku voice again. "By the way….I'm a boy."

"….WHAT!" Naruto yelled out in his mind as that he came to an understanding of what Haku just said and, remembering everything he thought about the now know boy, he did the only thing he could at that moment. He fainted and stay knock out until Sasuke found him. Seeing Naruto out cold, Sasuke gained an evil grin as he slowly walked toward Naruto while taking out a black marker. **'Finally I can prank you back for spiking my tomanto salad during that one day in school.'**

It took Naruto the rest of the day and night to wash the penis drawing off his cheek in the river, refusing to head back to the house until it was all gone.

*Next day*

It was the end of the week. As Kakashi laid Naruto down on the bed after he found him last night **'He overworked himself again. Seems he is having problem sleeping the last couple of days. Better to let him sleep in today.'** As he walked down to kitchen and saw Sakura in her own world and Sasuke eating breakfast. Sakura was still thinking about what she had on her when she woke up from that training. She was happy to see Naruto cum on her and she spent some time in the shower rubbing the cum over her pussy and what's left on her chest.

Sasuke was eating a link of sausage only to cringe a bit before shooting a small fireball until the sausage was burned black. Seeing it like that, Sasuke took another bit with a loud crutch and continue to eat with a look of bliss on his face and a heart over his head. **'He has the weirdest taste buds I have ever seen. Maybe all those fireballs mess it up.' ** "Okay Lets Go." Kakashi told them as Team 7 left without Naruto as they walk out with the bridge builder Tazuna.

It was around Noon when Naruto woke to yelling as he walked down to see to thugs trying to take Inari and Tsunami. Thinking quickly, he made his cross shape hand sign and yelled out "shadow Clone jutu" as 10 clones poof out and took on the two thugs.

As he looked at the area he can see Inari Crying a bit but held his ground. He smiled at the young child. "That was cool how you stood up to them, which is what being a hero is all about." Naruto said as he patted his head and walked out of the house and to the bridge leaving the 10 clones to watch over the house it case someone else attacked.

*At the bridge*

As Naruto run to the bridge he sees a dome of ice and saw Sasuke in the middle of it. **'Got to help him' **Naruto thought as he used the mist to his advantage and snuck in to push Sasuke away from a barrage of needles. "Naruto? What are you doing in here?" Sasuke asked. "What does it look like? Saving your behind." Naruto answered back. "That not what I mean. This mask guy is super-fast inside these mirrors. You should of attack from outside the mirrors." Sasuke yelled at Naruto and when he saw the look of realization on his face, Sasuke just grumble "Now he understands."

"Not that Sasuke, your eyes!" Naruto yelled as it was Sasuke turn to look confused and turn around to look at one of the mirrors. Sure enough, he eyes were different. They were red just like Kakashi. He finally unlocked his Sharingan. "Celebrate later, survive now." He said to Naruto as they both look to the mirror that held the mask boy.

Haku looked them over as he was thinking now. Even with his Ice blood-line, two on one was always a hard fight but he knew he was going to win. Haku then begain to throw countless sebon all over that it looked like it was raining. Sasuke begain dodging easily thanks to his new eyes but Naruto wasn't so lucky. It wasn't long before he had trip and fell. **'Now my chance' **Haku thought as he threw a bunch of senbon at the orange Ninja. Naruto closed his eyes and waited for the end, but it never came. He open his eyes and saw Sasuke in the path. "Sasuke? Why?'

"hn. You so slow. Body just moved on its own." He said as he fell over. Naruto looked at him and something snaps in him."

*Mindscape.*

"_**It is time"**_ The Fox said

*Real world*

As Naruto yells in rage a clock of red formed around his body; His hands become claws his eyes red with black slits and his whiskers become darker and his hair more wildly. As his body stood there in his mind was another thing.

Sakura who was on the bridge was also in pain as she yelled to and passed out as Tazuna kneeled next to her pulling her over to the side and sitting her up.

*Back at the Leaf Village*

Ayame who was in her room at the time having the day off yelled out as she held her head in pain and passed out.

Hinata was in Naruto room cleaning it up a bit as she fell over in pain but not as much as the others. "Naruto-kun." She whisper she could of swore she could feel him before passing out.

Kurenai was getting out of the shower. She was working on her legs shaving them after a bit of time she had a full body mirror in front of her. She started to shave her pussy after she was done she looked herself over and smiled. She was clean and smooth for her lover Naruto. As she was about to get up for some panties she yelled out in pain and collapse.

.

*Mindscape*

As he lay there under a chakra paw of the Nine-tail fox he was in pain as he was unable to lift it up. Naruto struggles to break free and Kyuubi laughs and pokes fun at him _**"You think you can overpower me? You are one little boy. You don't have the strength or the will to defeat me. Now stop struggling and let me take over your body."**_

Just then Naruto felt a hand on his shoulder and turns his head around to see Hinata and the other girls there with him.

"Hinata, Sakura,Ayame, Kurenai!"Naruto yelled out in surprise to see all of them there. Hinata spoke for the group. "It's okay Naruto, You are no longer alone. We are all here for you" She told him as each girl smiled and nodded. "Now get out there and fight" She told him as they each grabbed the paw that was pinning Naruto down and pull with all they had. Just then, a light shines around them and blinds all of them. _**"AGHHH!"**_

When the light fades, Naruto was alone in the mindscape. None of his lovers was there anymore and he didn't see Kyuubi in the cage. "Kyuubi!?" Naruto yelled into the cage and, though he could hear shallow breathing somewhere in the back, Kyuubi didn't respond nor came back out. "Weird." Naruto whispered to himself and turned around. He then saw a small golden orb floating in front of him. **'What is this? It feels….warm.' **Naruto thought to himself and he extended his hand to touch it. Naruto then felt power flowing through him.

*Back in the real world*

Naruto stops his rampage in the mirror as a golden orb surrounds him before it exploded, shattering the mirrors and throwing Haku across the bridge. As the mask boy struggle to get up, he look back to where the orange boy was to see Naruto standing there and his right arm from the hand to the elbow was glowing yellow with what look like seals on it. **'Doesn't matter what this is, I have to stop him for Zabuza-sama'** Haku thought as he prepare and threw 10 sebon needle at Naruto.

Naruto saw them heading toward him and acting on impulse, move his right arm. Moving faster than he or Haku could see, Naruto grab all 10 of them out of the air. **'Whoa.'** Naruto thought as he look at the sebon that he is now holding in his hand. **'I can't believe I caught them all. This thing is fast. Not only that: it powerful. It feels just like Kyuubi chakra but…warm…calm…and mine.'** Naruto thought has he tightened his grip and the needles became nothing more than dust. "TIME FOR ROUND 2, YOU MASK BASTARD!" Naruto yelled out.

Haku on the other hand, only had one thing going through his mind at that moment.

'…**Fuck.'**

* * *

**Well….a lot has happen, hasn't it.**

**Let get some stuff out of the way. **

**Sasuke is not a emo power hungry evil person in this. I said it once at the beginning, and I am saying it again. See this WAYYY to much and, though I hate him, I want to change him. **

**HAKU IS MALE. He is not a girl and not part of the Harem. I know some of you might feel like I am trolling you, but that how it is.**

**Once again, I am not doing mothers or those with lovers as harem members. **

**The arm Naruto has is simple. Look at the form Naruto got when he got Kurama chakra and gain his golden form. Now picture it is just the arm and the rest of Naruto looks the same. Got it? **

**Next time: Welcome Home, Naruto-sama! **


	8. Q&A: Q

**Q&A: Q TIME.**

So while I still try to find someone to write the next chapter *HINT HINT* Since I now reached 100 reviews, I decided to do a Q&A for the Lemon God.

Here what you need to do: If you have a question for the Lemon God, send me a PM message with title "Question for Lemon." Within 2 weeks of this being posted, I will post a chapter with the answers.

Remember: These are question to ask the Lemon God. So things like "Who is in the Harem?" or "What going to happen next?" he won't be able to answer cause he doesn't know.

Bless be to the Lemons.

-LoverofLemon


	9. Q&A: A

"Hello my readers. LoverofLemon here, I have God of Lemons here to answer your questions. Take it away."

**"Hello all you people. It is the God of Lemons. I have listen to your questions and I shall answer them for you." **

What other kind of lemons are you planning on bestowing Naruto with and what powers do they have?

**"Well...I do have this gender-bender lemon, but I have been forbidden by the other Gods to never use it ever again. Trust me, the last time it was used, an entire nation was sunk under the sea."**

Can lemons affect Bijuu?

**"Well Bijuu are made of chakra and are beyond gender. Also I never actually tried so...I don't know."**

Do lemons have any limitations?

**"Yes they do. 1) Only one lemon can work on a female. Say you make 5 drinks from one lemon and give them to 5 ladies. Whoever got it into their system first get the effect while for the other 4, it will just be like a normal lemon. 2) Only Master can hand-out lemons. The other ones will literally, even when order to, will not be able to hand out lemons. In other words: Only Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, and the last Master can use the lemons." **

Why did you bless Naruto with lemons?

**"I have saw this boys potential and that, with love, will make him a legend."**

Have you ever given anyone else these lemons before? Anyone I may have heard of?

**"I did one time. He was a monk. Miroku I think his name was."**

Where can I find a temple/shrine/church/etc. that I may worship thee?

**"Well I am happy that you want to worship me. All I require is that, after reading a lemon story that you enjoyed, give a quick pray of Bless be to the Lemons."**

Can you use your Godly powers to force someone to continue the story 'Seeds of Lemons'?

**"Force is a strong word."**

Will you please bestow me with some lemons? Please?

**"There is one under your bed right now. Enjoy."**

Will there be Futanari(dickgirls)?

**"...What?"**

"I'll take this one, oh great Lemon God."

**"Ok then LoverofLemon."**

"Thank you. Now as for this question. HELL NO!"

Will there be 1/2 animal fetish(i.e. Inuzuka 1/2 dog 1/2 human)?

"At best, one of the ladies will wear little fake ears and tails, but no actual transformation/furies."

**"Well that seems to be it for the questions. I must head back."**

"Thank you for you time, Lemon God."

**"No problem. Bless be to the Lemons."**


	10. Good to be Home

**It has been a while, hasn't it? Sorry for the long wait but here the next chapter. This chapter was largely written by XKhaosXKyuubiX. Give his works a shot if you like this chapter. Especially his A Hero Dies Under Amber Skies  
**

**Once again I don't own Naruto. If I did, Naruto would of turned into a pseudo Ten-tail to fight the real Ten-tail on the moon. That would be awesome!  
**

* * *

Seeds of Lemons

Sensing that the Golden Chakra on his arm was a bad thing, Haku quickly reformed the shattered mirrors and hid in one.

Naruto shot forward and smashed into the mirror, punching through it with his arm, only for Haku to dodge at the last moment, jumping to another mirror higher up. Looking at the mirror he had destroyed, he said that his arm had not only shattered the mirror, but _it had sublimated it into vapor!_ Naruto twirled around and ran back into the dome of mirrors, intent on defeating the boy who had done this to Sasuke.

Pumping chakra into his legs he sprang at one of the mirrors, shattering it, this time it wasn't the one that Haku was in.

_'Bastard must have moved when I was outside.'_ He thought.

He landed outside and ran back in by smashing through another mirror, again missing Haku.

"COME OUT AND FIGHT!" Yelled Naruto.

"I'm not a warrior." Responded Haku, hiding his fear well. "I'm a Shinobi. This is how Shinobi fight." He tossed another barrage of needles, hitting Naruto. _'There, that should incapacitate him.'_

"Grrrr..."

Haku looked and saw Naruto slowly standing up, golden flames swirling around his body from his right arm. Naruto roared and his flame-arm exploded into a bunch of snaking flame-arms, flying with such speed that Naruto was knocked onto the ground by them. They flew out and punched through the mirrors shattering and sublimating most of the mirrors in the process. Unfortunately, this was draining on the flame-like chakra concentrated in his arm and the flames faded

_'Shit. I've lost most of the mirrors. It'll be harder to hide.'_ Haku thought as he got out of one of his mirrors as it shattered, and into one of the few that had escaped the blast. _'The needles aren't working. I need to cut his tendons.' __He _thought as he drew a kunai._ 'That should at the very least buy me time to regenerate the mirrors.'_

**Kakashi and Zabuza***

Zabuza swung his cleaver at Kakashi who bent over backwards to dodge it. Thinking quickly, Zabuza swung it back in the opposite direction only for Kakashi to jump back out of its arc, but it still cut through his jacked and gave him a shallow cut on his stomach. Zabuza jumped forward and brought down the cleaver in an overhead smash, succeeding in giving Kakashi a slightly deeper wound on the side of his left arm, Zabuza smile as he saw said left arm went limp.

In response, Kakashi drew a kunai and held it in his right hand to serve as a method to actually deflect his strikes. While his Sharingan did give him some ability to predict his opponent's moves, it wasn't as good as an actual Uchiha's.

Zabuza tried to swing at Kakashi's disabled left side only for Kakashi to jump over the blade and swing at Zabuza's neck. Zabuza got his blade up in time to block it, and Kakashi swung to the other side, forcing Zabuza to dodge backwards, to avoid a knife to his jugular.

And this fight progressed like that for a while, Kakashi attacked, Zabuza blocked and countered, only to miss and have Kakashi get inside his guard and slash up at him. Zabuza attacked, Kakashi block, Zabuza attacked again, Kakashi countered and managed to strike Zabuza across the torso, drawing blood. Block, counter, dodge, hit, counter stab, slice, block his, dodge counter hit counter dodge hit block at an ever-increasing pace until both were bleeding pretty badly.

"Gotta... hand it to you... Kakashi... Most people... don't... last this... long." Panted Zabuza.

"I'm just... getting started... Zabuza." Said Kakashi.

Their brief respite over, the two resumed their chaotic ballet.

Until they felt an explosion of power, coming over from where the younger warriors were having their fight.

**Naruto and Haku***

Haku aimed at Naruto and dashed out of the mirror, aiming to take out his arms with one shot. Unfortunately Naruto dodged and he only took out one arm. Haku shifted to another Mirror to throw Naruto off and rushed him again, this time, the outcome was different.

Naruto could see Haku rushing at him and actually managed to get out of the way and have Haku totally miss him.

_'This isn't working,'_ Haku thought. _'I need to take out his legs first.'_ Haku rushed again, this time coming in low and behind Naruto, managing to take out both his legs with one shot.

Naruto fell to his knees as he felt his legs give out. And at that moment, something happened. Haku ran at him again, and this time, it was different. He could see him coming, and managed to catch the wrist that held the knife, stopping Haku, and also dislocating his shoulder due to the speed he was traveling at.

_'What? How did he-'_ Haku's thoughts were interrupted when Naruto's fist smashed into his mask and sent him flying through one of his mirrors.

Determined to follow up on the attack, Naruto moved himself forward with his one good arm and his other rapidly-healing arm and pounced on Haku, pinning him to the ground and repeatedly punching him in his partially masked face.

"Goddammit! Why did you have to kill Sasuke! He didn't need to die!" Screamed Naruto, halting his assault for a moment.

"I did not want this, but my master ordered it." Responded Haku. "I had no choice."

"BULLSHIT! There is always a choice! You're just too scared to think for yourself!" Screamed Naruto, punching Haku one last time, causing his mask to fall off. "I'M GONNA KILL- Haku?" Asked Naruto as he finally saw that it was the extremely feminine-looking boy he had met in the forest.

"Yes Naruto. It's me." Said Haku. "I'm truly sorry. But you should know-"

"KNOW WHAT?! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS!"

"He's not dead!" Yelled Haku. "I always avoid killing. I merely incapacitated him. He will be fine if you simply remove the needles and give him some medical attention. But first, I need you to do something."

"What?"

"Please kill me."

**Zabuza and Kakashi***

"What was that?" Asked Zabuza. "Either Haku has been holding out on me, or one of your kids has a surprise that they didn't bring to the party last time."

Kakashi meanwhile was thinking. _'Is this the Kyuubi? No, the chakra isn't menacing. Not by a long shot. But what is it?'_ His thoughts were interrupted by Zabuza attacking him.

"In case you forgot, I'm your enemy!" Shouted Zabuza.

"Maybe, but I don't think that will be the case for long." Said Kakashi, seeing a silhouette off in the distance.

Zabuza looked and saw the same thing. "What is that slime ball doing here?"

**Naruto and Haku***

"What do you mean 'kill you'?!" Demanded Naruto, the adrenaline fading from his body.

"I've lost. And with this loss my usefulness for Zabuza-Sama has expired." He explained. "Once a tool has lost its usefulness, it must be thrown away." He said calmly.

"NO! I refuse to believe that! You can have a life outside of serving Zabuza. You can if you want to!"

"That's the thing; I don't think I actually can. I don't even know if I'd want to."

"How will you know if you don't try?" Asked Naruto.

Before Haku could argue further, he felt something. It was a series of Chakra pulses from Zabuza, letting him know to come immediately. "I have to go." He said, lifting Naruto of of him and dashing off, leaving Naruto to stand there on his mostly recovered legs.

"Hey! Wait!" He yelled taking off in his direction.

**With Zabuza, Kakashi, Haku and Naruto***

The four assembled looked at what Gato had brought, a veritable army of thugs, all looking ready to kill.

"What the hell is this Gato!?" Demanded Zabuza. "We had a deal!"

"And you can consider it broken." Said Gato. "I never planned on paying you anyway. You see, even all of these thugs together are cheaper than you... somehow... I'm not quite sure how that works but I'm not about to ask any questions."

"Kakashi, we are not enemies anymore." Said Zabuza. "He's the Enemy!" He pointed to Gato.

"Zabuza-Sama, I-" Haku started before he was cut off.

"Later Haku! We have to kill this asshole first! Forget about the Leaf Genin I don't care what the hell happened with them."

"Yes master." Said Haku, smiling slightly.

"I'll help. This is part of my mission." Said Kakashi.

"Same here!" Yelled Naruto.

At this, the thugs were getting nervous. So was Gato.

"Men! Anyone who brings me one of their heads gets their pay doubled for every head you bring me!"

This seemed to make the thugs forget they were nervous, and they charged at the shinobi on the bridge.

Zabuza and Kakashi went in first, killing everyone in their path and covering each other expertly. Working in tandem, they cut a swath through the thugs until they reached Gato.

"Wait! Zabuza! I'll pay you double to just walk away!" He begged. "Twice what you were getting before and you don't even have to do anything!"

"To late Gato! You sold me out! I'm done with you!" He swung his cleaver down and decapitated Gato, catching the head on his blade just to prove how awesome he was.

The surviving thugs were a mixture of scared and angry.

"He killed out meal ticket!" Yelled one.

"Let's kill the village and take everything to compensate!" Yelled another.

They ran towards the village (which was also away from Zabuza and Kakashi) before a voice yelled: "Not so fast! You want the village, you go through me!"

The thugs looked down and saw Inari, standing there with his crossbow, defiant.

They laughed. "Oh yeah?! You and what army?!" Asked one.

"Me and THIS Army!" Yelled the boy as the entire village came rushing out of the mist. "You don't scare us! This is our home! It always has been! AND YOU WON'T TAKE IT AWAY FROM US!"

The village gave a roar of approval.

Seeing that they were outnumbered ten-to-one, the thugs decided 'Fuck this shit! We're going home!' And ran off in the direction they came, passing Zabuza and Kakashi, who decided that they were too tired to waste energy on them.

"Hey Zabuza, since you have no reason to kill me, would you mind helping me back to the village? I think I'm going to pass out."

Zabuza sighed. "Sure. Why not." He moved Kakashi's arm around his shoulder and helped him off in the direction of the village.

"I'm going to go get Sasuke!" Said Naruto as he ran off in the direction of his fallen kind-of-friend.

Naruto and Sasuke*

Naruto had found Sasuke, awake, on the ground. "Oh thank god you're alive!" Gasped Naruto. "Now I can kick your ass a few more times."

"Very funny dobe. Now will you help me out here?"

"Yeah. No problem, teme."

Naruto supported Sasuke on his back as he took off in the direction of the village. Once he reached the trees, he began hopping through the branches to get to the hospital faster.

"You know, I beat him. The kid in the mask who kicked your ass." Bragged Naruto.

"That may be. But I'm still prettier than you." Remarked Sasuke, who after he said it felt himself falling through the air, and then his face smashing into a tree branch.

"Sorry! I was _so impressed_ with that comeback that I lost my grip for a moment!" Yelled Naruto as he came back to get Sasuke.

"Shut up. I am not going to let you carry me anymore."

"Who going to then? Sakura?" Naruto asked him.

"Just take me to the hospital" Sasuke said in a deadpan voice.

**A few days later***

After everyone's wounds had healed, The Konoha gang asked Zabuza and Haku what they were going to do.

"Well... We figure that this town is an easy target. We're going to stay here and help them get back on their feet. For a little while anyways." Said Zabuza. "Then we might just go back to Mizu and help oust the Mizukage."

"Sounds like a plan." Said Naruto. "Let me know if you need help."

"Sure thing kid. Sure thing."

"Come on you guys! Let's go!" Yelled Sakura from the bridge. "I have... stuff... to do when we get back!"

Naruto grinned, knowing full well what she meant. _'I am going to have fun later!'_ He thought.

Later: In the Village*

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi walked through the village gates.

"Well guys, I'm going to give the mission report to the Hokage. You go ahead and rest up; it was a pretty stressful mission." Said Kakashi.

"Sounds good. Now Sasuke can catch up on his brooding." Smirked Naruto.

"Screw you."

"And we have another _wonderful_ comeback from Sasuke Uchiha. The Emo Prince is really demonstrating his lack of creativity today!"

"Stop it both of you." Sighed Kakashi.

The two huffed and turned their backs on each other.

"Come on Sakura. We have a busy night ahead of us." Said Naruto after Sasuke had left.

"May I go home first? There's something want to drop off and do before tonight." She requested.

"Sure. But make sure you show up looking nice and sexy."

**Later: With Naruto***

Naruto opened the door and was greeted by an indigo blur leaping at him. "Naruto-Kun!" Hinata yelled. "What happened? I felt some pain, and so did the other girls, and then we pass out!"

"Yeah, I remember seeing all of you when I used some strange chakra, but I don't think we have to worry about it now. I brought you a playmate." Naruto Said. "She should be here in soon."

Soon enough, someone knocked on the door, Naruto opened it and stepped aside to reveal Sakura, clad in her normal dress but without the bike shorts, no bra, and the dress was unzipped to below her breasts. She was also carrying a pink suitcase that Naruto assumed was full of clothes.

"Yay!" Shouted Hinata, seeing that Sakura was, at long last, in her grasp. "Are you going to give her it later?"

"Yes. But you wanted to punish her for how she acted towards me first. So have at it!"

"Don't worry! I will! Ayame and Kurenai-sensei are waiting for you in your bedroom! I'll take care of her in one of the guest rooms!" She told her lover as Ayame and Kurenai came out of said bedroom to greet them.

Naruto suddenly remembered something. "Wait! Hinata! I need to talk to you, about Sakura."

Hinata looked at him, sensing that he was serious. "What is it?"

"It's about the way Sakura acted towards me. It isn't her fault."

This surprised everyone there. "What do you mean Naruto-kun?" Asked Hinata.

"After I enslaved her, She told me about her past. She actually had a crush on me when we were little kids, but her mother, along with Ino's aunt, placed false emotions in her head, making her the way she is now." Explained Naruto. "I'm going to get them later, but for now, I want you to take it easy on Sakura. She still feels the need to be punished for her actions, but not as severely as was originally planned." Naruto looked at Hinata. "You look disappointed."

"Not really. But I am sad. Sakura was a totally different person. And her mother took all of that away from her. I could have had a rival for your love!" Cried Hinata, holding Sakura in her arms and molesting her a bit. "Imagine what that would have done for my self-confidence!"

Naruto sweat-dropped at that last part, but quickly cleared his head.

We'll talk about that later, but for now, I think you have some punishment to dole out?"

Hinata released Sakura's breasts. "Right, let's go sweetass!" shouted Hinata, slapping Sakura's ass to get her moving. "See you later Naruto-kun." She threw one last sultry wink over her shoulder before sauntering out the door, swaying her hips as Sakura followed her.

"Well. She's certainly come out of her shell." Remarked Naruto before turning to Ayame and Kurenai. "You two, strip. And make it sexy!" he ordered.

"Yes Master!" They reply together, giggling as they started to make out.

**Hinata and Sakura***

Hinata opened the door and pushed Sakura inside, after the door was closed, she resumed groping her. "This is going to be so fun." She moaned. "Strip!" She commanded. "Except for the panties. Leave them on."

Skaura did as she was told.

"Now, rub yourself through the panties. Get them nice and wet." Commanded Hinata, taking off her own clothes, grinning as Sakura complied. After a little while, Hinata noticed a large dark patch on Sakura's panties and decoded that it was good enough. "Stop! Take them off." She ordered, taking off her own soaked pair as well. "Now open wide!" She shoved both pairs of wadded-up panties into Sakura's mouth, making sure that the wet crotches made contact with her tongue. And then she finished off with a ball gag.

As soon as that was done, Hinata went back to groping her. "Damn, I really hope that you let me keep groping like this you after your ascension. It's too much fun." Groaned Hinata into Sakura's ear.

**Naruto, Ayame, and Kurenai***

Kurenai's lips met with Ayame's as the two shared a heated kiss, each pawing at the other's clothes, their lips separated, showing their tongues sliding against each other. Kurenai turned Ayame around so that her front was pressed into Ayame's back. she then started to kiss Ayame's neck as she unbuttoned Ayame's shirt, baring her frilly, lacy, quarter-cup bra.

"Now that's hot." Complimented Naruto, a large tent developing in his pants at the show in front of him.

"Always eager to please, Master." said Kurenai in a breathy moan, pulling Ayame's shirt off.

Ayame, not wanting to be outdone, reached behind her and undid the back of her dress, causing it to unravel, revealing a dark red bra just like Ayame's and a matching red lace thong. She then leaned back to recapture Kurenai's lips in a heated kiss, lifting her ass off the table so that Kurenai could get her pants off.

The two disengaged so that they could stand up and get face-to-face once again. They met in a lovers embrace, making out furiously and unstrapping the other's bra, letting the straps fall, but the skimpy garment was kept in place by their bountiful chests. They pulled apart and slid their hands down, each grabbing a handful of the other's ass, before moving up to the other's panties, slowly sliding them down the other's shapely hips and legs until they were at the floor. The two separated one last time, causing their bras to fall, baring their bodies to their Master, who was reclining on the couch.

"Very good girls, now come and take care of _me_."

The two shared a look before hurrying over and kneeling at his feet.

**Hinata and Sakura***

After securing Sakura to a chair, hinata waved some clips in front of her face.

"You see these? They have seals on them that generate an electrical current when I activate them. It's very mild, but I can change that." Hinata secured the clips to Sakura's engorged nipples and clit, and then activated them. Sakura moaned at the tingle flowing through her body. "You see, not bad at all. But if you misbehave..." Hinata spiked her chakra and the current followed suit, making Sakura yelp even through the gag. "Exactly."

Sakura nodded in understanding.

"Good. Now, have fun!" Chirped Hinata as the set the seals to run off of Sakura's chakra, sending a mild current through the girl's body, making her moan and thrash. "Those'll turn off after about ten minutes. And the voltage will spike randomly." As if to punctuate Hinata, Sakura gave a yelp as she felt the current increase drastically before falling instantly afterwards. "Like that."Hinata sat down in a chair opposite Sakura and began to watch the show, enjoying how Sakura would give a yelp and jump as the voltage spiked.

**Naruto and the Girls***

Ayame and Kurenai were on their knees, worshipping Naruto's large cock. The two worked well, but clumsily, occasionally getting in the other's way. Naruto in the meantime sat back with his hands behind his head as the girls gave soft, cute moans as they licked him. This continued until Kurenai got greedy and tried to take him into her mouth and throat, much to the chagrin of Ayame who grabbed her head and pulled her back.

"Stop it slut!"

"Make me bitch!"

"GIRLS!" Yelled Naruto, snapping them out of it. "Learn to share or you don't get fucked tonight."

"Sorry Master." They said sheepishly.

"Good. Now, Kurenai, keep doing what you were doing, but after a while, let Ayame have her turn. Okay?"

The girl's answer was to latch back onto Naruto's cock while Ayame licked around the base that Kurenai left out of her mouth on purpose so that Ayame would have something to play with. After a little while, Ayame and Kurenai switched places, Ayame sucking him while Kurenai licked the base. All throughout the whole thing, they never broke eye contact with him, sending up loving gazes full of adoration and a sort of twisted innocence. Ti made it that much better for Naruto.

"You girls are doing a good job." Groaned Naruto. "How about you play with each other?"

The girls didn't stop as each of them reached for the others pussy and started to finger fuck the other, causing them to moan and the vibrations to reverberate through Naruto's member. "Girls... I'm gonna cum soon." He warned.

This caused the girls to redouble their work on him and once he told them that it was coming, they removed their mouths and began to double fist him, each girl using one hand.

"Give it to us master!" chirped Ayame, opening her mouth.

"Plee~ase?" Begged Kurenai.

"No Problem... Here... it cums!" Grunted Naruto as he unloaded all over them. The girls did manage to catch some of it in their mouths, but most of it went everywhere else, covering the girls hair, faces and breasts with the pearl-colored liquid.

The swallowed and, voicing their approval at the taste, each began to lick the other clean while Naruto caught his breath. It didn't take very long as the girls were still rather dirty when he picked them both up and laid Kurenai on the table and laid Ayame face-down on her, so that their breasts were mashed together and they were facing each other.

"Time for the main event... Ladies." Smirked Naruto.

Ayame and Kurenai just kept moaning and licking each other clean.

**Hinata and Sakura***

Sakura kept moaning as the clips continued to electrocute her. By this point she was totally out of it, her head was lolled back and her eyes were vacant. She had also produced so much saliva being electrocuted that it had totally soaked the panties in her mouth and she now had a thin line of drool coming out of the corner of her mouth.

Hinata, on the other hand, had lost interest in the show when Sakura had started to drift in and out of consciousness. She had instead activated her Byakugan so she could spy on Naruto and the girls while watching Sakura to make sure that nothing bad happened to her.

She had also been keeping track of time and knew that Sakura's ten minutes were just about up. She had also been watching Naruto get head from the slaves downstairs and was fingering herself as she watched.

She saw Sakura's clips turn off and that Naruto was about to cum. She decided that Sakura could wait and reached down with her other hand to work her clit as she saw Naruto unload all over the girls just as she reached her own climax, moaning and spraying her juices all over her inner thighs. Once she had finished, she looked at the time, it was about eight o'clock. Plenty of time for what she had in mind.

She got up and walked over to Sakura, slapping her in the face to make her regain consciousness.

"Hello slave! You did a good job with the clamps, so I've decided that it's time for the next part of your punishment!" cheered Hinata, walking to the closet. "Here's the thing, you were a total ass to Naruto when we were in school. So I decided that as punishment for being an ass, I'm going to take your ass!" Hinata pulled a large lavender strap-on out of the closet and showed it to Sakura "It's almost as big as Naruto-kun's!" She chirped.

The site of the toy got Sakura freaked out that something that large was going to go inside her ass. And she started to squirm.

"Don't worry. I'm not totally cruel, I'm going to fuck your pussy a bit to get this all nice and lubed up!" Hinata reassured Skaura, making her squirming stop.

Hinata put on the toy and secured it to her waist before walking over to Sakura and untying her from the chair and telling her to get on her hands and knees on the bed.

Once Skaura assumed the position, Hinata rammed into her soaking cunt mercilessly. Trying her hardest to break the girl under her.

"Mmmm... I can even feel it with this, you're so _tight_ no wonder Naruto-kun likes you." Hinata complimented. She thrust in and out of Sakura's pussy a few more times before pulling out. "Get ready, because here it comes!" Cried Hinata, thrusting into Sakura's ass as hard as she could, making Sakura scream through the gag. Even with all her power, she only got about half way in. "This is going to take some work." She muttered, pulling out and thrusting in again, earning another scream from Sakura, but getting further in this time. She continued thrusting harshly until she finally managed to get all eight inches of the strap-on into Sakura's ass.

"See. That wasn't so bad." Teased Hinata, delivering a harsh slap to Sakura's ass. "Besides, I know that you liked it. Your pussy is wetter than ever. Now for the real fun." Hinata began to roughly hammer in and out of Sakura's already-abused ass, making both of them moan, all the while, Hinata was spanking and saying degrading things to Sakura, mostly about how she had mistreated Naruto. She knew that it wasn't the girl's fault, but she was still mad about it.

Sakura on the other hand was in a world of mixed hell and heaven, her ass was on fire and she could feel the angry red marks on her ass from the spankings and it _felt so good_. She couldn't have asked for a better punishment. And what made it even better was knowing that she would be allowed to join Hinata as a Harem Mistress soon. The panties and gag made speech impossible for her but in her head she was thanking Hinata for the abuse and begging for more.

She could feel her orgasm getting close and decided to try and tell Hinata, only for Hinata to speak to her.

"You... getting... close? I can... tell you... are." Said Hinata, her speech interrupted by grunts of pleasure and exertion. "I have my Byakugan active."

Hinata could see that Sakura's inner walls were fluttering in preparation for her orgasm and decided that now would be a good time to tell Sakura of the surprise that lay waiting for her.

You know... those clips...? They'll shock you... when you... cum." she said. "The harder... the orgasm... the bigger the... shock!"

Sakura's eyes went wide at this. She knew that she was going to cum soon and that it was going to be _hard_. She wondered what the shock was going to feel like. Then she heard Hinata speak up.

"Gonna... cum... soon.. bitch!" Hinata moaned before her thrusts became more erratic as she came closer along with Sakura. "Cumming!" Hinata gave a particularly brutal thrust as she hilted herself into Sakura's ass, the thrust being the last thing needed to push Skaura over the edge.

Hinata's pussy spasmed around the part of the toy inside her, only vaugley aware of the intense thrashing that an electrified Sakura was doing beneath her. As her orgasm subsided she pulled out and collapsed back into the chair that she had been sitting in earlier, watching Sakura thrash around.

As soon as Sakura felt herself start to cum, she began to feel the electric current course through her body, making her muscles spasm and twitch. It... was... _AWESOME_. She had never cum so hard in her life. _EVER_. It felt like it went on for hours before she finally stopped spasming. She then felt her vision go dark as she pased out from exhaustion.

Hinata saw Skaura pass out and decided that it was time to join Naruto in the other room; he was done with Ayame and Kurenai anyway.

She undid the gag and pulled the panties out of Sakura's mouth she set the two pairs of spit-soaked panties on Sakura's dresser next to the Master Lemon, and wrote a quick note to Sakura before exiting the room, leaving the girl to her sleep.

**Naruto and the girls***

Naruto was fucking Kurenai's pussy as Ayame writhed on top of her. This position caused the girl's clits to rub against each other and each of them had cum several times in the ten minutes that this had been going on. Naruto on the other hand... Not once. He had been holding himself back on the grounds that Hinata would probably want some of him after she was done with Sakura, and he didn't want to be worn out for one of his Hime's titty-fucks. SO he continued fucking Kurenai until she couldn't take it anymore and, with a series of increasing gasps, came hard, adding to the mixture on her inner thighs.

"Now me Naruto!" Cried Ayame. Naruto obliged and pulled out of the panting genjutsu mistress and thrust into Ayame's warm soft cunt. The chef gave a gasp of approval and bean to moan at the thrusting. She then got an idea and reached down to interlace her fingers with Kurenai's.

Kurenai, not wanting to be outdone, leaned up and captured Ayame's lips in a wet, sloppy, open-mouthed kiss, causing the girl to grind her body against Kurenai's, increasing the stimulation to both their clits.

This action, of course, made Ayame start rocketing towards a climax and moan into the kiss loudly. She broke the kiss and moaned at Naruto: "I'm going to cum master!"

Naruto's only reply was a grunt as he trust harder into her, knowing that he wasn't going to last much longer.

"I'm cumming!" Screamed Ayame as her pussy tightened up and shuddered around Naruto's large cock. "YEEESSS!"

Naruto pulled out of Ayame and began to pant. "I'm not going to last much longer girls... Time to finish this."

"Do me!" Begged Kurenai.

"No me! You've known me longer!"

"He just did you!"

"QUIET!" Yelled Naruto, silencing the fight. "This is what's going to happen!" He thrust his dick in between the girl's pussies, causing them to nearly scream at the sudden stimulation of their inner folds and swollen clits. The two began gasping and begging for more as they felt some of the most intense sensations of their lives coming from between their legs. The two resumed making out, but this time it was much more frantic and loud as the two moaned and gasped with each thrust.

They broke the kiss and screamed as they both came at the same time, thirty seconds after Naruto began.

It was safe to say that it was a new record.

Naruto continued to make their brains melt as he increased his pace to frantic levels for the last minute "I'm CUMMING!" He roared as he painted the girls's stomachs white with his seed. The force of his thrusts making each girl has an _intense_ orgasm and passes out from the pleasure.

Naruto pulled out from between them and took a moment to catch his breath. When he looked back at the girls, they were still out and had rolled over onto their sides and were cuddling each other.

_'That's cute. And sexy.'_ Thought Naruto as he made two clones to picked both girls up and carried them over to one of the guest rooms down the hall.

When he came back to the living room, Hinata was there, waiting for him.

"How's Skaura?" Asked Naruto.

"Sleeping like a baby. Now sit down and let me do my work."

Naruto complied and Hinata straddled his lap, kissing him and gyrating her hips to arouse him. It worked and within seconds, he was hard again Hinata parted from him and kneeled down, wrapping her tits around his throbbing member.

"I bet Naruto Junior has had a workout. Hasn't he?" Asked Hinata.

"You already know. Ms. All-Seeing-Eye." Smirked Naruto.

"How'd you know I was spying on you?!" Asked Hinata, speeding through her motions with her chest.

"I didn't. You just told me."

"Smarty-pants." grumbled Hinata as she wrapped her lips around the head poking out of her breasts and began to suck it earnestly. She released it to say: "You're lucky you taste so good or I'd..." She didn't know how to finish that sentence.

"You'd what?" Smirked Naruto, knowing that Hinata loved giving him tit-fucks as much as he liked receiving him.

"I'd do this slightly less lovingly." She mumbled, defeated. She decided to silence herself by recapturing his cockhead and resume sucking on it.

"Yeah. I'd hate that more than you'd think," Said Naruto, patting her head. "It the love makes it that much better." he smiled.

This cheered Hinata up quite a bit and she moved faster and began sucking harder. Smiling up at him with her eyes.

Naruto leaned back and enjoyed the attention Hinata lavished on his member, his hand never leaving her head as he continued to stroke her hair. He felt his end coming and decided to warn her.

She just kept sucking and soon he came into her mouth. She managed to keep up with the flow and swallowed every drop of his baby-batter before giving a gentle suck to clean his head and get the last bit out of his urethra.

Hinata rose to her feet and crawled on top of Naruto once again, feeling his still hard member poking at her folds.

"You want to keep going? If you're tired, we can stop." He offered.

"No. I think we've both got one round left in us, we should keep going."

"Whatever you say." He smiled.

Hinata sank down onto his stiff rod and began to bounce, moaning and groaning in pleasure. Naruto took a hold of her supple ass and began to thrust up into her moist warm pussy. She kept moaning and he grunted as he thrust in and out of her.

He eventually released his hold of her ass and wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her upper body close to him, making sure that she still had room to move her hips. Hinata responded to this by kissing his neck and jawline as she continued to give cute little moans between kisses.

"Hinata, I'm going to cum soon!" He grunted.

"Do it inside me! I want to feel it fill me up!" she gasped, feeling her end come close as well.

"Okay! You asked for it!" He thrust up into her a few more times before hilting himself in her, his head touching the entrance to her womb. "I'm cumming!" He shouted as he blasted his seed into her womb, the warmth of his cum triggering Hinata's own orgasm. She gasped and shuddered in his arms as she came around his cock, coating it with her moisture.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, basking in the afterglow of their respective orgasms and enjoying each other's closeness.

After Hinata felt ready, she lifted herself off of Naruto's dick and sank to her knees once more, taking the now-soft member between her lips and cleaning the mixture of their juices off of it, enjoying their combined taste. She crawled back onto his lap and rested her head on his shoulder, sighing in contentment.

"Hey, Hinata-chan?"

He got no response. He looked at her face and saw that she had fallen asleep. "I'll tell her tomorrow." He decided with a yawn. He picked her up and carried her towards the master bedroom, tucking her naked body in before joining her under the sheets. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "Good night, Hinata-chan." He said before joining her in sleep.

11:45 PM

Sakura awoke with a grunt as all her muscles ache after what Hinata did to her. Moving her head to look at the nightstand, her eyes widen in surprise as she saw the Master lemon there and a note alongside the two panties she had in her mouth. With a shaking breath, she reaches for them with her trembling hand and grab them. She opens the note and read.

"Sakura. All is forgiven now. Welcome sister. Those panties are your trophies

-Hinata"

Sakura wept silent tears as she ate the lemon. It was the greatest thing she ever tasted. After she finished she look at the clock on the wall. '11:50...almost time' She thought as she got out of bed and grab a kunai on the floor and headed to the bathroom. She took a good look in the mirror. She was a wreck. Her eyes were bloodshot, her nipples were red and a bit burned from the clamps and her hair was all over the place. How she hated her hair.

*Flashback*

"Sakura, I hear that Sasuke likes Long-Hair. Do whatever it takes to grow your hair so that you get him. Understood?"

"Yes Mom."

*End Flashback*

'This hair. It's still a part of my past. The past that needs to end tonight.' Sakura thought as she remembers the quick stop back at her house before coming here. She did leave her stuff there like she said, but she also put a small hole in the gas line with a fire tag next to it that was set to go off at midnight.

Remembering from last time and counting since she knew it was 11:59 now. 'Only 1 minute left' she thought as she got her hair together and set the Kunai near the base to cut all the hair below her elbows.

'I can finally say goodbye to my past now.' She thought as she counted down the last few seconds.

*Click*

*Ding*

*Cut*

*BOOM*

'It is done' Sakura thought as she walked out to the balcony to see the smoke and fire from where her...former home used to be.

* * *

**Hope this was worth the wait. Good news is that the next chapter is already being written and it shouldn't take as long. **

**Also please leave a review.  
**

**Next Time: The Last Master.  
**

**Till then. Bless be to the Lemons.  
**


End file.
